


Forever Unbroken

by katrinadax, Lightbringer7 (katrinadax)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dan Espinoza, Case Fic, Chloe bashing, Coming Out, Douchifer, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e11 Stewardess Interruptus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt Dan Espinoza, Intolerance, LGBTQ Themes, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, NOT Deckerstar, Not Canon Compliant, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer, Rejection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinadax/pseuds/katrinadax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinadax/pseuds/Lightbringer7
Summary: The morning after Lucifer nearly kisses Chloe but is interrupted by an old “friend,” his world is shattered and hurt when Chloe shows a side of herself he never suspected. But he is Lucifer Morningstar after all, the Devil himself, so will he come through this unbroken?





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a Deckerstar story. This AU story was born from a plot bunny that popped into my head and just wouldn’t go away. Many of us in the LGBTQI community have experienced loss of family, friends, etc and sought comfort and family. This story is me playing in a world I love to express some of my thoughts on this. I hope that you will find this story a good read.

They had just entered the home of the latest victim. Chloe wondered if this victim was connected to Lucifer like the flight attendant. As she approached the body and got a run-down from Dan, doing her best to keep her demeanor purely professional, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Lucifer and quipped.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that you didn’t sleep with this guy, so we don’t have to worry if this is related to you.” Chloe was glad not to find another stewardess or some such at the scene. She didn’t wish to be reminded of Lucifer’s promiscuous lifestyle.

Lucifer looked down on the body clad in only a bath towel in shock. “Ah, Detective, I’m afraid you’d be wrong about that. I do know this man. Poor Raj, so fit,” Lucifer remarked, his voice tinged with fondness and disappointment as he bent down near the body. “What happened to you, Raj?” Lucifer didn’t get attached to his lovers normally, but he recalled Raj being a good chap and his death displeased him.

Chloe looked at Lucifer as if seeing him for the first time. The look on her face unreadable at first, but then her eyes narrowed, and for a moment, a look of pure disgust swept her face before she pulled a neutral look as Lucifer stood, turning toward her.

“Detective, we must find this culprit. First, Jana and now Raj. I wonder, is someone trying to send me a message?” Lucifer looked at Chloe expectantly but was surprised at the stern look on her face.

“Not everything is about you Lucifer. You do know that, right?” She scolded as they got into her police cruiser a short time later. She struggled to keep her emotions off of her face, but she was losing the battle, and as she turned to him, she saw red. “Do you really mean to tell me that you…have sex with men? That you had sex with _that_ man?” She raised her voice a bit with each question.

Lucifer was taken aback by the vitriol he could feel in her words. Bit by bit, his heart was breaking, he just didn’t fully know it yet. “Why Detective, what on earth are you on about? We’re living in the 21st century, not the Dark Ages. Why does it upset you so much that I have had male lovers? Have you not heard of the term Pansexual?” The Devil did not see the dark expression in Chloe’s eyes, and so was not prepared for what came next.

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, trying once again to control herself. She failed.

“Yes, I’ve heard of the term,” she began stiffly, her tone dripping with anger mixed with disgust. “Doesn’t mean I have to agree with it or put up with it in my life. I’m sick and tired of the bullshit. If you and Dan both want to have your cake and eat it too, be my guest. But don’t you _dare_ bring your lifestyle around me or my daughter. There’s a reason why I’m divorced. Now, get out of my car Morningstar!” Chloe commanded, not even looking at him.

Lucifer knew better than to argue with her, and letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, he opened the door and exited the vehicle. As he watched Chloe speed off, he considered her words and realized two things. First, Dan must have said or done something that upset Chloe and led to the end of their marriage. Second, he obviously did not know Detective Chloe Decker anywhere near as well as he thought he did. He hated the tight feeling in his chest, the pain that, try as he might, didn’t want to go away. He wondered why she felt this way, why he had allowed her this power over him. Why he had trusted her. Well, she wasn’t interesting or trusted anymore.

***

In another world, another life, Lucifer imagined that Chloe wouldn’t have even blinked at the knowledge of his sexuality. But this was not that world and he knew now that she would never care for him. He had set out that morning to prove his worth to her, but as he walked back towards the crime scene, to try and get a ride back to the precinct, his mind in a slight haze of pain and outrage, it occurred to him that she had proved she wasn’t worth _his_ time and devotion. He deserved more than her contempt. Seeing Dan approaching him with an inquisitive look on his face, his expression brightened. Maybe he’d be able to kill two birds with one stone.

“Detective Espinoza, if I may have a moment of your time please?” Lucifer began smoothly, attempting to let his anger at the other detective outweigh his pain. “I have some things I’d like to discuss with you and a favor to ask.”

At hearing this unusual form of address, Dan paused to put his detective skills to work before responding. The self-proclaimed “Devil” stood before him, alone without his partner in sight. He noticed the way Lucifer was holding himself, his jaw and fists clenched, and for a brief moment, he could have sworn that the man’s eyes had just glowed red.

“So, did my ex finally wise up to you and boot you from her case?” Dan allowed himself a smug grin for a moment, but as Lucifer’s eyes flashed again, and this time, they didn’t go back to brown. Dan gulped, the grin leaving his face to be replaced with a look of panic on his face and he took a step away from Lucifer.

“Um…sure man…we can talk. Just, whatever you’re doing with your eyes, could you stop it please?” Dan softly pleaded.

Lucifer stood there, frozen. He was amazed, in shock that he had let his emotions control him. But what really surprised him was that Dan was not a quivering mess on the ground after seeing the literally burning anger in his eyes. Relaxing, he forced himself to calm down so that he didn’t terrify his colleague/friend. As the flames left his eyes and the rich brown returned, he led Dan over to a nearby bench that he spotted. Once Dan was seated, Lucifer glanced over at him, trying to gauge whether the detective was ready for their conversation.

“Daniel, I am genuinely sorry for scaring you like that. As I have said many times, I _am_ the Devil but I didn’t mean for you to see that. I let my emotions get the better of me. Yes, the Detect—Decker, seems to have booted me from her case. But that isn’t bothering me. She said some things that, to my embarrassment, hurt me. Now I can see the difference between the two of you. When we met, I didn’t like you, but honestly, I’ve realized that I’ve been calling the wrong person a douche. I still remember when you came up to my penthouse to try and stop Malcolm from killing me. You’ve been a real friend, unlike _some_ people, Daniel. Thank you.”

Dan sat there listening as the consultant spoke to him and the pain and contempt for his ex-wife was clear in Lucifer’s voice. Thinking back to when the two had commented on the victim at the crime scene, anger of his own welled up in him as he had a sinking feeling that he knew what had transpired.

“Lucifer, I still don’t know about you being “the Devil,” but tell me this. The fight with Chloe, is it about that victim? I believe you said his name was Raj?” At Lucifer’s nod, Dan closed his eyes and shook his head. “So the bitch finally showed you her true colors eh? She’s quite the homophobe you know, but she puts on this mask of an accepting human being.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Yeah, I can see now that I never really knew her. And to think I died because of her.” He ignored Dan’s shocked gasp and continued as he realized he’d been duped. “I even made a deal with my Father to save her hide, and well, your offspring too. Well, I suppose it was worth it to save the child. Well, that brings me to a question that I have for you. That bitch, as you rightly call her, implied that you have wider tastes than you had let on. Is that true?”

Dan squirmed a bit but nodded before speaking. “Yes, I’m bisexual, but I’m not out or anything. Can we keep that under wraps if you don’t mind?”

Lucifer reached out and put a hand on Dan’s knee and gave him a soft, understanding look. He knew that humans had their hang-ups when it came to sex and sexual orientations.

“If I have to pick a label, at least from the current vocabulary in this century, I go with pansexual. Your ex seems to have kicked me out of her life because of it and I suppose I should say good riddance. So is that the real reason why you two divorced? She mentioned you in her tirade.”

“Yeah, it was.” Dan paused. “Nevermind about me though. What did you mean about dying and making a deal with your father? Is this more of that “Devil” stuff? Actually, I think we should take this conversation elsewhere. Do you need a lift?” Dan asked, not even noticing the hand that remained on his knee.

But Lucifer noticed, curious that his touch was being accepted. He didn’t want to be duped again, but for some reason, in that moment of shared pain and anger, he felt that he could truly trust Dan. Lucifer stood up and began walking towards Dan’s car.

“Yes, I do. Are you coming, Detective?” Lucifer called over his shoulder, catching Dan’s attention.

The detective wasn’t sure where his mind was at first, but then he noticed a lack of the warmth he’d felt for the last few minutes. He looked up at hearing Lucifer’s question and realized for some crazy reason, he had enjoyed the Devil’s touch.

“Get a hold of yourself. It’s just Lucifer. Do _not_ get attached Espinoza,” Dan whispered to himself, completely unaware that the Devil could hear every word. Clearing his throat, Dan stood and walked towards Lucifer.

“Yes, I’m coming, keep your pants on,” the detective groused.

Lucifer stopped and turned, grinning at Dan, his eyes lit with mirth. “Are you now? Are you sure you want me to keep my trousers on?” The king of innuendo couldn’t resist. “You walked right into that Daniel. I’d love it if you gave me a ride.”

“Lucifer, enough with the innuendo, just get in the damn car before I change my mind and leave you to fend for yourself,” Dan grumbled as he unlocked his car as they walked up to it.

***

The drive to the precinct was informative for Lucifer. He sat and listened as Dan shared with him how he had come to the realization that he was attracted to both men and women. The kicker had been that while he had never been unfaithful to his ex-wife, she had taken the news as a betrayal when he came out to her.

“We were together for ten years man, I thought I knew her. How could I have missed her true nature for so long?” Dan didn’t realize until this moment that a part of him was still hurting. He became angry with himself for allowing her to still have power over him. He hoped that perhaps, he and the consultant could help each other to cut ties with her. As they pulled into the parking garage and he stopped the car, he looked over at his friend appreciatively. The man was definitely easy on the eyes.

Lucifer was surprised to hear that Decker had managed to dupe Dan for so long, or him for the last year. They had both been fooled by the woman who he thought was pure of heart, destined for the Silver City. “Daniel, what’s the phrase humans are so fond of? Don’t judge a book by its cover, right?”

Dan nodded, seeing what he was getting at. “Yeah, she really pulled one over on us. Well, you know the truth now. Sorry I hadn’t said anything. I didn’t think it was necessary as I thought you were a ladies’ man.”

Lucifer turned and winked at him. “I’m an equal opportunity Devil, Daniel. It doesn’t matter to me what’s in your pants or how you dress. By you, I mean anyone, but…” he trailed off as he eyed Dan. “But you are easy on the eyes and I’ve seen how fit you are.”

Dan just sat there in silence, torn between being stunned, flattered, or slightly aroused. Deciding on somewhere between stunned and flattered, he grinned at Lucifer with a twinkle in his eye. “Thanks, Lucifer,” he paused to look Lucifer up and down. “You aren’t so bad yourself. Now, why don’t we go in and speak to the Lieutenant about a reassignment for you.” At that Dan got out of the car and started walking towards the precinct entrance, calling over his shoulder. “Make sure you lock my car before you come in.”

It was now Lucifer’s turn to be shocked. “Why Daniel, being flirtatious are we? Good for you. I think this is going to be fun.”


	2. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Chloe Decker gets what's coming to her and our boys get a fresh start.

When Lucifer entered the precinct a short time later, he heard raised voices coming from the direction of the Lieutenant's office and figured Dan must have gotten the ball rolling already. Being a Celestial, he could hear Dan and Decker's voices quite clearly, as if he were standing in the room with them. He sat down on the edge of Dan’s desk to enjoy the show.

"You have no right to do this Dan! This is a matter between me and Morningstar! You keep your nose out of this!" Decker scolded.

Dan quickly retorted. “I'm just helping out a friend! He told me what happened. You had no right to treat him that way. And you know what? Lucifer may not be a cop, but he's a Civilian Consultant with the LAPD. You know what that means don't you? By kicking your partner off your case simply because you don't approve of his sexuality, and the way you treated him, you violated the Law Enforcement Code of Ethics. ‘I will never act officiously or permit personal feelings, prejudices, animosities, or friendships to influence my decisions.’”

Hearing this, Lucifer thought to himself, 'penny in the air' and interestingly it was as if Dan heard his thoughts for he continued after waiting expectantly for Chloe to get out of her shock.

Addressing the Lieutenant, Dan spoke. "Let's see how long it takes for the penny to drop."

Lucifer was only slightly surprised when his former partner started cursing a blue streak. "I guess Decker is full of surprises today," he mused to himself.

"Decker! Why don’t you do something smart and stop speaking," the Lieutenant paused and made eye contact with Dan. "Detective Espinoza is right. You are in violation of the Ethics Mandate that all members of the force are required to uphold. Go take a few days for yourself and brush up on the Code."

Lucifer smirked when he heard Decker curse under her breath; he knew she was in for it now. What happened next made him feel like she was truly getting her just desserts. 

"What was that Detective? ‘Lieutenant, may I please take two weeks of leave while I revise the department ethics policies?’ No? Oh, I'm sorry. ‘Three weeks of unpaid leave?’ Sure. Now get out of my office and go apologize to Mr. Morningstar while I speak with Espinoza.”

Dan couldn’t help but smile a little as Decker stormed out of the office. He wiped the smile off of his face as the Lieutenant stood and closed the door, turning to face Dan. “How are you doing Dan, really? I know you came to me about how Decker treated Lucifer today, but I have a sneaking suspicion that there’s something you aren’t telling me.”

Dan stood there in shock as he realized that his own feelings about his ex-wife must have been written across his face. Shockingly, Dan was nervous about being in the office with the petite powerhouse who was his superior. He looked around the office and noticed something that gave him hope. There was a framed picture of the Lieutenant standing in front of a courthouse, her arm around another woman. Seeing this photo gave him the courage to answer her.

“I’m managing. Chloe isn’t the woman I married anymore…we’re exes for a reason and I was reminded of that today. She’s part of the reason I’m not out Ma’am.” He caught her attention then gazed at what must be her wedding photo. “I’m not as brave as you Lieutenant. I wish I was.”

The Lieutenant smiled. “Well, I think you handled Decker quite well actually. Something told me that you weren’t just speaking on Mr. Morningstar’s behalf, you were standing up for yourself. I’m proud of you Dan. Please know that if anyone disparages either you or anyone else, it is safe to come and talk to me. Now, before that shouting match, you mentioned that you’d like for Mr. Morningstar to be reassigned as your partner, permanently, yes?” At Dan’s nod she continued. “Well, let’s start small and see how well you two do first. Now, go get your partner in here so I can give you two your next assignment.”

Dan was surprised at the kind and encouraging words he had just received from the Lieutenant. He opened the door and walked out into the precinct. He didn’t have to look far before he found Lucifer sitting on his desk. Shaking his head he called out to his friend.

“Lucifer, the Lieutenant wants you to join us in her office.”

Dan watched as the consultant got off of the desk and walked towards him and then followed him into the office.

“Wow, Decker’s quite a firecracker, eh? It sure seemed so with the way she stormed out of here a bit ago. Well, enough with the drama then. Let’s get on with this reassignment then, shall we?” Lucifer shut the door and looked expectantly at the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant was a no-nonsense sort of woman and her pointed glare informed him that she was still pissed at Decker.

“Mr. Morningstar, first, I have already reassigned you to work with Detective Espinoza on a trial basis. Show me your best work gentlemen. Secondly, since I am _quite_ sure that Detective Decker ignored my instructions and _did not_ apologize to you-”

“No, she did not,” Lucifer interrupted.

The Lieutenant simply nodded, knowing that Lucifer will always be Lucifer. “You have my sincerest apologies on the behalf of the LAPD for the way you were treated today. I assume you wish to file a formal complaint, yes?”

Surprised at the offer, Lucifer seriously considered it. For all of five seconds.

“No need for all that Lieutenant. I’m glad to leave her punishment in your capable hands. I do have a request though. Moving forward, I would like to work exclusively with Detective Espinoza here. I believe that the two of us will work very well together,” Lucifer paused and turned to look at Dan. “Wouldn’t you say, _Daniel_?” Lucifer purred.

For some reason, the way the consultant chose to say his name at that moment caused Dan to freeze like a deer in a car’s headlights. “Erm-yes,” Dan stammered as all rational thought seemed to flee his mind, as, for a moment, all that existed was Lucifer’s deep brown eyes.

“Alright you two,” the Lieutenant sighed, rolling her eyes seeing the effect Lucifer seemed to have on his partner. She snapped her fingers to get Dan’s attention and then handed him a folder. “Stop flirting and get out of my office. You have work to do. Since Decker’s on leave, the flight attendant murder case is all yours.”

Dan blushed in what he told himself was _just_ embarrassment as he nodded and turned to leave. “Come on Lucifer, we have a murderer to catch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some googling guys: the Law Enforcement Code of Ethics is a real thing and that is a direct quote from the LAPD ethics code. That said, I should mention that I just made up the punishment. I want to thank my friend and beta GlitterSkullFairy for helping me with this fic. You're awesome girl!
> 
> Also, heads up guys. Because of some changes in my life right now, I'll only be updating this story at the beginning of each week. If I can squeeze in an extra chapter, I'll try, but my weekday time will be limited. Thanks for understanding!


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Lucifer work their first official case together and Dan has a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for being so late with this chapter. Life is a little rocky for me right now and Lucifer and all my fandom friends are very bright spots for me. So don't worry my fellow Lucifans (I think we should be called Morningstars), I won't be abandoning this fic. I'm already working on chapter 4!

“Lucifer, you said that both of the victims, Jana Lawrence and Raj Samuels, were both your lovers correct?” Dan asked as he was going through the crime scene reports.

Lucifer looked up from his smartphone at Dan’s question and nodded before going back to his phone. “Yes, I’ve slept with both of them. Not at the same time though. Now _that_ really would have been a party.” Lucifer chuckled as he looked over at Dan and smirked as he noticed the detective’s blush.

Dan closed his eyes and counted to ten. He really did not know how he was going to put up with his partner. They were friends and he definitely has Lucifer’s back, but sometimes he just wants to smack the smug son of a bitch.

“Focus, Lucifer. What do you know about Jana and Raj? Did they know each other? Or was it that you knew them separately?” Dan did his very best to focus on their case and not to let himself be distracted by his handsome partner. ‘ _Damn it Dan! Pull yourself together. Don’t let him get to you.’_ Dan scolded himself.

“In answer to your first question, they were both flight attendants and in answer to the second question, I’m not sure. You’re the detective, so I believe you can deduce my third answer,” Lucifer answered without even looking up from his phone.

Dan sighed as he listened to his partner speak. “Thanks for the back-handed compliment Lucifer, but this is serious. We need to discover if they were connected in any way other than the fact that they both knew you…rather _intimately_.” Dan gulped as he said the words and shook his head trying not to think about the possibility of being with Lucifer. He felt like he must be losing his ever-loving mind as he’d never looked at Lucifer twice before. He sighed as he realized he was lying to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Daniel, are you still with me?” Lucifer looked over at the clock. “Hmm, maybe you should call it a day and go home. You seem like you’re really off your game. I’ve never seen you space out as much as you have today. Go get some rest and we’ll discuss this more tomorrow.”

The detective sighed and nodded his head as he closed the folder of documents he was reviewing. “Thanks, Lucifer. I think I’ll take your advice.”

“I’ll see you in the morning Daniel, drive safely.”

For a moment Dan stared as Lucifer left, then when he realized what he was doing, he dropped his head to his desk. “Why me?”

***

When Dan arrived at the precinct the next morning, he was only partially surprised to find Lucifer sitting in his chair with his feet propped on Dan’s desk. What really surprised him was the fact that Lucifer was reading the documents he had left on his desk the night before.

“Ah, Daniel, I was wondering where you were.” Lucifer paused and looked at the clock. "You are half an hour late. Aren't you usually more punctual?"

The detective shook his head and smiled. He was surprised that Lucifer appeared to be doing actual work. "Good morning Lucifer, yes, I am usually more punctual than this. You see I-"

"Did you have a party without me and get ridiculously drunk? Pretty bad hangover then eh?" Lucifer chuckled.

And there he was. The obnoxious man he was used to dealing with. Dan sighed again and decided he wasn't going to play. "No, I am not hung over, I just didn’t sleep well. Now, you've obviously been working for at least thirty minutes. Find out anything interesting? Or do we need to interview all of your recent lovers until we can learn more?"

Lucifer gave him a look as if he was judging Dan's intelligence. "Of course I have, don't be daft Daniel! But wait a tick. Just what good would it do to interview all of my exes? Do you really think that one of them is a crazed serial killer or psychopath hell-bent on killing my other lovers so they can have me all to themselves?"

Dan gaped at his partner, who was being weirder than usual. "No, man! Of course not. I just thought that if you are the only way that Jana and Raj are connected, then maybe it’s possible that someone is out to get you and killing off your exes to do it.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And that was your immediate thought? That these two victims _must_ be connected to me, therefore this case is all about me? I think you’re missing the obvious. Think Daniel, think!”

Dan just sat there in thought for a few moments before he looked up at Lucifer in surprise mixed with dismay at realizing that he hadn't seen this earlier. "You're right! The most obvious thing is that Jana and Raj must have been connected to each other directly. So we need to find out what else they had in common besides sleeping with you."

"Well done Daniel, so you truly _are_ a detective. So good to see you using your deductive reasoning. You are in luck because I have already discovered how they're connected."

Dan looked at his partner expectantly. "Well? How are they connected?"

Lucifer grinned, deciding to draw it out some more and push for Dan to put the pieces together himself. "Think about it Dan, how are most humans connected outside of their personal lives?"

At that hint, it wasn't long before Dan's eyes lit up in realization. "Their jobs! What if they worked together? If Jana was a flight attendant, it's highly likely that Raj was as well."

"Bingo Detective! They both worked for a private airline called Angeles Air. So you know what this means, don't you? This case has absolutely nothing to do with me!"

Dan slapped his hand to his face and groaned. "Lucifer...yes, you're right. This isn't about you. But what this means is that we have a lead. What we must do now is determine the points of intersection between Jana and Raj over the last few days. Then we should interview anyone that interacted with them at the points of intersection."

***

It hadn’t taken the two of them too much time before they tracked down and brought in the pilot that had last flown with the two victims. The pilot had been very forthcoming with them, after all, the man had figured that he’d be safer with the cops, given that the killer might come after him next. After Lucifer recruited Maze and her bounty hunting skills, it hadn’t taken long before they had caught the culprit, a man only known as “Burt.”

When Dan stopped to think about it, he felt like they were very lucky. Burt had talked and blabbed everything he knew about a certain Professor Carlisle. Earlier, when the pilot, Tim Pickman, had shared information with them, they had tracked down Andy Sandberg who was deathly ill from the contents of a package he had stolen. They had taken him to the hospital and after interviewing him and comparing interview notes, they had realized that this package was why Burt had killed the flight attendants--he had been looking for the package.

Dan sat back in his chair and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. They had been able to track down the professor and arrest him before he could hurt anyone. They had successfully solved their official first case together. Turning, he saw Lucifer fiddling with doodads on his desk. Now, if only he could get a certain someone to help him with the paperwork.

"Lucifer, you know we have more work to do."

"Yes, Daniel, I know; paperwork. That's your job. I solve the crimes and you write the reports." Lucifer grinned and took out his phone. "Carry on Daniel, I'm busy."

Thoroughly annoyed, Dan decided to take a break and went off to the break room to get some pudding. The next thing anyone in the precinct heard was a loud shout.

"MY PUDDING! LUCIFER!!"

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. He would never understand Dan's pudding obsession.

When Dan returned to his desk ten minutes later, he didn't see Lucifer anywhere. Just when he had given up on him as a lost cause, Lucifer strolled in with coffee and snacks.

"A peace offering, partner?" Lucifer held out a cup of coffee and after Dan took the offered beverage, he reached into the bag of snacks and pulled out a pudding cup and put it on Dan's desk before sitting down to eat a brownie he'd brought and drink his Chai latte.

Not knowing what to say, Dan just smiled and nodded his head at his friend.

***

Dan breathed a sigh of relief once he finished up the paperwork for the case. It had taken him a while since he had tried and failed to get Lucifer to do some of the paperwork. It was getting late, but the precinct was still bustling.

“Daniel,” Lucifer began, getting his new partner’s attention. “Now that you’re done, how about we head to Lux and have a drink to celebrate our first case together as official partners? Also, I’m sure you have questions for me. I must admit, I’m surprised that you haven’t fallen apart yet, since you finally believe me, since you’ve seen proof of my identity.” For once, Lucifer understood that true honesty can go a long way, and after the last two days, well, he felt that he owed it to Dan.

Dan just sat there, staring at his partner for a few moments, torn about whether he actually wanted to deal with this and really face the facts that had been revealed to him the day before. Well, this was his life now, and he _had_ basically volunteered to partner with Lucifer. That was in addition to randomly coming out as bisexual to boot. No one else but his ex-wife knew that, until now, that is. Now Lucifer was in the know and he was pretty sure that the Lieutenant suspected it.

The conversation with the Lieutenant still stood out in his mind, even while they worked on the double-murder case. Perhaps with her to rely on, it was safe to be himself. Maybe he could be honest with everyone about himself. There’s no more hiding. He was brought out of his thoughts by Lucifer who was waving a hand in front of his face.

“Hello? Daniel? Yes or no?” At first, Lucifer just thought that his partner was considering his question, but at the detective’s continued silence, he became curious.

“Sure, Lucifer. Why not? And you’re right…we have a lot to talk about. Why don’t you go ahead; I’ll meet you at Lux.” Dan could sense that he was at a crossroads. Something told him that from now on, his life would never be the same again.

Lucifer watched Dan thoughtfully, wondering at his hesitation but ultimate agreement to having drinks together. Deciding not to push Dan out of his comfort zone, he nodded.

“Alright Daniel. I’ll make sure that my staff lets you through without a wait. Go ahead and go to the bar once you arrive and order anything you like, on the house,” Lucifer instructed before leaving.

Dan was surprised that Lucifer agreed so quickly, but decided not to question it. As he left the precinct, his mind kept replaying different parts of the day, things Lucifer had said to him.

_“Daniel, I am genuinely sorry for scaring you like that. As I have said many times, I am the Devil but I didn’t mean for you to see that.”_

_“I’m an equal opportunity Devil, Daniel. It doesn’t matter to me what’s in your pants or how you dress. By you, I mean anyone, but…” he trailed off as he eyed Dan. “But you are easy on the eyes and I’ve seen how fit you are.”_

_“Moving forward, I would like to work exclusively with Detective Espinoza here. I believe that the two of us will work very well together,” Lucifer paused and turned to look at Dan. “Wouldn’t you say, Daniel?” Lucifer purred._

Lucifer Morningstar. The Devil. His new partner. His friend. He felt like he was seeing a whole new side to Lucifer, dare he say a friendly, relatable side. As he pulled up to his apartment he realized that they now had more than a few things in common. Dan thought his life would be simple, but as the years passed, it just became more complicated.

He knew that he had been _slightly_ flirtatious with Lucifer earlier, and boy did it come back to bite him in the ass. Lucifer, of course, had given as good as he got. Well, he really had nothing to lose, and maybe, just maybe, he had everything to gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my awesome friend and beta, GlitterSkullFairy. I really appreciate your feedback! I hope ya'll liked this chapter as I had fun writing it. I'm glad to see that so many people are reading/following this fic. Always be true to yourselves and shine bright Morningstars!


	4. Denial and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Morningstars! We are less than 24 hours away from Season 4! I wanted to give you guys a special treat today in honor of the season dropping. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter 5 is going to be a bit, but I think ya'll will be busy any way. Without further ado, here we go!

 

Dan took a deep breath as he got out of his car and handed his keys to the valet.

"Go on in Detective Espinoza, Mr. Morningstar is expecting you."

Dan had decided to dress up a little, it may not be a date, but he was going to a popular nightclub for fun and not work for a change, so he decided to live a little and dress the part.

He wore black skinny fit jeans, comfortable, yet fashionable boots, and a dark red muscle shirt. The outfit made him look a bit younger and showed off how fit he was. He even noticed a few men and women checking him out as he strode through Lux. For a moment he regretted dressing up like this until he approached the bar and Lucifer saw him. Dan noticed that Lucifer was being his usual self and was entertaining his patrons, all of them caught in his thrall. But as Dan walked up, Lucifer seemed to tune them out, his eyes raking Dan's form. He could have sworn that the man--correction, the Devil had just winked at him. They still needed to talk about that.

"My, well don't you clean up nicely. Mmm, why have I never seen you dressed like this before? Normally, your casual attire screams either cop or boring." Lucifer eyed Dan again, this time circling him to get a full view before abruptly grabbing him around the shoulder and leading him closer to the bar. "Dan, grab any drink you like, then come sit near the piano, I'm just about begin a set."

Dan got a drink from the bartender and made his way over to the couch near the piano. The pop music playing faded out as Lucifer began playing. Dan was shocked when a spotlight suddenly shown on Lucifer and he began to sing. He knew that his partner played quite well, but he had no idea that Lucifer sang as well.

 

There must be some kind of way outta here

Said the joker to the thief

There's too much confusion now

I can't get no relief

Business men, they drink my wine

Plowman dig my earth

None were level on the mind

Nobody up at his word

Hey, hey

No reason to get excited

The thief he kindly spoke

There are many here among us

Who feel that life is but a joke

But you and I, we've been through that

And this is not our fate

 

Dan was awed by the smooth tones of his partner's voice. A strange feeling bubbled up in his chest--he suddenly wanted to listen to Lucifer sing for hours. At first, Dan wondered if he was singing about his life here in LA, but now he began to wonder if Lucifer was singing to him. Dan was mesmerized by his partner's voice and his eyes widened when Lucifer turned and looked straight at him, meeting his stunned gaze as he continued singing.

 

So let us stop talkin' falsely now

The hour's getting late, hey

All along the watchtower

Princes kept the view

While all the women, they came and they went,

Barefoot servants, too

Outside in the cold distance

A wildcat did growl

Two riders were approaching

And the wind began to howl

 

The thunderous applause was drowned out by the pounding of Dan's heart, at least to him. 

Lucifer grinned at Dan with a twinkle in his eye as he walked over and sat next to Dan on the couch, settling his left arm across the detecive's shoulders. "So, did you enjoy my performance? I hope so; 'All Along the Watchtower' is one of my favorite songs."

At first, all he could do was nod; he took a deep breath and turned to face Lucifer, not even noticing the Devil's arm around him. "Lucifer...I had no idea you could sing. That was utterly amazing! Your voice..." Dan trailed off, for a moment, lost in his friend's deep brown eyes.

Lucifer smirked and leaned closer. "My dear Daniel, what do you desire most, right now at this moment?"

Whatever Lucifer was expecting, it wasn't the answer he got.

"More, I want more."

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. "More of me? That can be arranged."

Dan didn't have a chance to correct him as Lucifer quickly stood, pulling him up as well and they began winding through the crowded club. It wasn't until they were in the elevator going up to the penthouse that Dan could finally speak. "I'm not sleeping with you Lucifer, I just came for drinks, so if you were hoping for more than that, think again!"

"My, methinks the handsome gentleman doth protest too much." Lucifer held up a hand to stop Dan before he could stop ranting. "As much as I know you'd enjoy an evening in my bed, that's not what this is about."

As the elevator doors opened, Dan ran out into the penthouse, putting some distance between them. "So what is this then? Because it is most definitely not a date!"

Lucifer walked into his home and walked to the bar, considering how to handle Dan. He grabbed two tumblers and filled them each with two fingers of whiskey before turning and approaching Dan, offering him a drink. "Here, drink up, take a deep breath then look at me." Lucifer watched as Dan threw back the whole thing before taking a sip of his own drink. "Goodness me, Daniel. That's top shelf, not mini mart liquor. Just remember, I'm not trying to get you drunk. I saw the look in your eyes earlier as I was performing, so I thought you might appreciate a more intimate performance."

Dan sighed in relief. He realized that he *might* be attracted--who was he kidding. He knew he was attracted to Lucifer, but he didn't want his partner to know that. "Oh, you want to play for me? Oh, well then. Thanks, Lucifer, I really did enjoy your performance earlier. You are quite talented."

Lucifer smiled gleefully. "Well now, Daniel, that's high praise coming from you." He walked over to the piano and, after setting his drink on the lid, took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, making himself comfortable.

"So, any requests, or dealer's choice?"

***

Hearing Lucifer sing and play for him, an audience of one, was both enjoyable and oddly satisfying. Dan had felt that odd sensation in his chest a few more times during the evening, but steadfastly refused to consider what it might mean. As the evening wore on, he drank some more and listened to song after song. Sometimes Lucifer didn't sing, he just played a variety of songs. And at other times he also sang, and as Dan thought about it, it made more sense. The Devil was once an Archangel and is now a fallen angel so of course his voice was angelic, it was in his nature.

After a while, Dan fell asleep, so deeply that Lucifer couldn't wake him. He decided that the detective would not appreciate waking up with a sore back or neck, so he picked Dan up and carried him to his bedroom. After removing Dan's shoes, he laid him down and pulled the covers over the man. Lucifer looked down fondly at his friend for a moment. As he undressed, put on pajama pants, and climbed into the other side of the bed, Lucifer thought back to the happenings of the last few days. Rejection and acceptance. Betrayal and revelations. Chloe vs Daniel. He could see that they both had their faults, after all, they were only human. As the former Lord of Hell fell asleep, he smiled as he felt Dan's warmth next to him. Sure, he had teased the man earlier and flirted with him, but he was genuinely glad to have his new partner close by. 

Neither of them knew what the future held but they were both happy to support and care for one another.

***

Dan opened his eyes to find himself lying in a deck chair facing a small pool near a beach house he had never seen before. He looked around to see if he recognized anything at all. His eyes fell on the pool where he could see a form under the water. After a few moments, as the form began to rise from the still water, he realized that he recognized the form. His eyes widened as the very muscular man slowly rose from the water as music suddenly began to play out of nowhere, accompanying Lucifer as he rose from the depths of the pool, water streaming down off of his toned body. Damn if his partner didn’t look smoking hot! Dan sat up in his chair as Lucifer locked eyes with him, as he reached over and picked up a glass of whiskey before taking a sip. Dan couldn’t take his eyes off of this heavenly being before him. As he raked his eyes up and down the body of the Fallen One, he noticed a mark on his left side, just above his swimshorts.

Lucifer followed Dan’s eyeline and smirked. “I was feeling a bit cheeky Daniel. Now, don’t be shy, why don’t you come join me? I _know_ that you want to.”

Before Dan realized it, he was standing and walking over to the pool, stepping in to stand before the handsome male before him.

“Daniel, what do you desire?”

“To be yours my Dark Lord and Master,” Dan answered breathily.

“Well then, your wish is my command.”

Dan closed his eyes and leaned forward and bent his head up for a kiss, but jerked back when instead of another pair of lips, his mouth found a pillow.

“What?!” Dan jerked back and opened his eyes. He was on a bed, the room was dark, but he could see the first rays of the morning light starting to peek through the curtains. He tentatively felt around, trying to decipher where he was. He was met with silk sheets, and then he encountered a naked chest. A hairless, muscular, male chest. _Lucifer_. He pulled his hand back as if burned and quickly checked under the covers and found, to his relief, that he was still clothed. He _so_ did not want to have to deal with Lucifer’s flirting and innuendoes this early in the morning, so if he could just sneak out without waking his bedfellow, he’d be fine.

“Good morning, Daniel. Sleep well?”

_Crap_. So much for sneaking out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...I couldn't resist throwing the teaser in there. ; D #666 #HeIsRisen #TheDarkLordReturns
> 
> I also have to thank GlitterSkullFairy and FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for inspiration from their works. If you haven't read their writings, go and have a gander sometime.
> 
> Shine bright Morningstars!


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wakes up next to Lucifer and cute, fluffy awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning my fellow Morningstars! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to get chapter 5 finished and posted. This is a bit shorter than usual but is still near 1k. Enjoy!

Dan stared at Lucifer, a part of him wishing he could see him better, wondering if his current physique was anything like in his dream, while another part of him wished he could somehow get out of the penthouse.

"Daniel? Are you alright? Did you sleep well?" Lucifer was genuinely curious as he could sense Dan's unease. For a fleeting moment, he had the urge to reach out to Dan, but the expression on the man's face, which he could clearly see in the darkness of his bedroom, stayed his hand.

"I-I'm okay...I uh slept okay, I just had a um...a strange dream. Also, what am I doing in your bed? I don't recall getting in here willingly. I know I'm dressed, but you didn't feel me up or anything did you?"

Lucifer closed his eyes and turned away from Dan in disappointment. He started to get up but a firm hand on his arm stopped him.

"Forget it. I'm sorry I asked you that insensitive question. I know you better than that. Did you bring me in here?"

Lucifer sighed in relief and allowed himself a small smile. He sensed...something between himself and Dan, but he was a grown Devil and wasn't afraid to admit that it would be hard to take another rejection; so he said nothing. He had been on Earth continuously for nearly seven years now, and during the latter part, he was becoming more comfortable with his emotions. Fear of rejection was the trigger for his emotional pain and it had probably always been that way. He wasn't about to let another human hurt him again, not like she had. 

"Daniel, we are friends, you and I, correct?" Lucifer asked as he turned to face the detective. 

Dan was surprised by the question, given the last few days. He was silent for a few moments, trying to decide how to answer. "Yes, Lucifer, we're friends. You're growing on me," Dan gave his friend a warm smile. "I'm here for you." 

Noticing that Dan still had a hand on his arm, Lucifer put his hand on top of Dan's and gave him a little squeeze. "Thank you, Daniel."

"No problem, man. Thanks for letting me stay over. I doubt I was in any condition to drive last night," he winced as sunlight peeked through the curtains. "At least, given the doozy of a headache I have right now anyway. By chance, do you have any legal painkillers? I'm sure Go--um, your Dad only knows how many illicit drugs you have lying around here." He put up a hand as, knowing Lucifer, the celestial was probably about to go on a tangent about just how many drugs he had and how much he loved them. "I really don't want to know Luce, so don't even go there."

Lucifer grinned at the nickname, wondering if Dan was aware of his words. "Yes, Daniel. I'm quite sure I have some low strength painkillers somewhere. Why don't you go freshen up while I get it for you. There are some sealed toiletry packs in the top drawer under the sink. The bathroom is just through there," Lucifer directed as he pointed to another doorway just off of his bedroom. 

Dan found his way to the kitchen about ten minutes later, feeling more awake and refreshed. He was surprised to see an unlabeled jar of what appeared to be fruit preserves, a large bowl of fresh fruit, and a platter of buttered toast set out on a small table next a large glass of water and a small bottle of extra strength acetaminophen. He sat down, and proceeded to take the pain meds before digging into his breakfast. As he took a bite of the the toast with fruit preserves, his eyes widened as the first bite hit his tongue. 

"Lucifer, where did you you get this! It's amazing!" Dan exclaimed as he began to eat more in earnest. 

"Oh, I know several bakers in town. This is freshly made Challah bread, pan-toasted to a crispy, almost fried texture. And the fruit preserves are a mixture of raspberries and strawberries. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I have a farm out in the country. I'll see to it that you receive a jar regularly." Lucifer was about to start eating his own portion of food when he felt Dan's steady gaze on him. He looked up to find his friend staring at him in utter shock. Lucifer stared back at Dan, trying to get a read on him. The man didn't look sick and he was quite sure there was nothing wrong with his clothing and he hadn't started eating yet, so was perplexed at the reaction he just got. 

"Dan are you alright? I know the jam is pretty good but I didn't think it was that good."

When Dan didn't move, Lucifer reached over and closed his mouth for him before sitting back in his chair to enjoy his breakfast and wait for his partner to snap out of his shock. 

"How exactly do you think I make my money?" He asked between bites. "Yes, I have Lux, which is very lucrative, however, I also have a great number of properties and businesses of varying types both here in LA and across the globe."

Snapping out of his shock, Dan finally stopped gaping and proceeded to eat his food, his thoughts swirling. They ate in silence for a short while until Dan looked the celestial in the eyes. 

"So...you're a playboy billionaire, a legitimate businessman, and a breathtakingly handsome fallen angel to top it all off." Dan sighed, not waiting for a response, and pushed back from the table before standing to leave. "I've got to get home before work. I'll see you at the precinct Luce."

As his partner left the penthouse, Lucifer mused to himself with a chuckle. "Breathtakingly handsome eh? Still got it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know the title and summary is a bit misleading. Sorry, but it seemed to fit. Don't worry...there will be smut later on in this fic. Shine bright Morningstars!


	6. It Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decker's 3-week unpaid leave is over. Dan and Lucifer discover that life often gets worse before it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter deals with bullying and homophobia.
> 
> AU Warning: As mentioned for earlier chapters, there is canon divergence in this story and Chloe is very OOC.

It had been three weeks since the day his immortal life had drastically changed. He had spent the last two years spending time with and developing feelings for Decker. He recalled Dan reminding him the day before what was coming: Decker's suspension was over and she'd be back. The King of Hell straightened his jacket as he got out of his Corvette and adjusted his cufflinks before taking a deep breath and walking into the precinct. Nothing had really changed about the police station, except that there was one more employee than there had been the day before. Having already decided he would ignore  _ her _ , he walked to the desk he shared with Dan, pleased to see his partner had already arrived.

“Good morning Daniel, it's a beautiful day to solve a murder," Lucifer chirped gleefully. "Do we have a case yet?"

Dan nodded and then looked over at the Lieutenant's office. "The bit-- _ she _ is back and it looks like she is attempting to get back on the Lieutenant's good side."

Lucifer held up a hand to shush Dan as he listened in. "Well it looks like she wasn't successful. Wait for it…in three, two, one."

As soon as Lucifer reached one, the Lieutenant's office door swung open and Decker stormed out into the bullpen, looking around.

"Please tell me she isn't coming over here," Dan murmured.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but you know I don't lie." He sighed as Decker approached them, looking quite pissed off.

"Let's make this quick and painless as possible. The Lieutenant wants her best people on this case," Chloe ground out as she made eye contact with the two men.

"Thanks for the message. Dan and I will go get Ella and meet with the Lieutenant," Lucifer commented smoothly. He turned to head to Ella's lab but didn't get very far as a shrill voice stopped him, causing him to turn and glare at its source.

"Lucifer! No you idiot. You're both going to work with me, not Ella," Decker huffed. "Anyway, the Lieutenant has already given me the case files and deets. Let's go, we'll take my car."

Dan wasn't sure which of them to talk down, as he could sense that this might go badly in a number of ways. He looked between the two and decided to go with the literal angel instead of the wanna-be demoness. He walked over to his partner and without  _ actually  _ thinking it through at all, he pushed a hand against Lucifer's chest and spoke softly to him.

"Luce, let it go. We'll take your car. Go and get in the Corvette, I'll be there shortly after I deal with her."

Dan locked eyes with the taller male, hoping and pleading mentally that he'll let him handle Decker.

While in the past, with Decker, Lucifer would always question her, inquiring if she was sure, now with Dan he did no such thing. Instead, his eyes lost the angry glare. Dan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as the warmth returned to his partner's mahogany orbs. He smiled as he watched Lucifer turn and leave, but the smile quickly faded as he turned to face Decker.

"Luce? Wow, you two sure got pretty chummy while I was gone. I bet you're fucking him now, aren't you?"

Decker's crass accusation made him realize that he hadn't lowered his voice enough. At first he felt slightly embarrassed, but then he felt emboldened by her words, and again, acted before thinking.

"Listen here, bitch. So? It's none of your business if I am or not. You had your chance with him and blew it. I really don't give a flying fuck if you're offended or jealous. It doesn't matter what you say to me, but don't you dare hurt him again. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that and you never deserved his friendship or attention."

Dan paused to catch his breath and as he did so, slowly noticed that his ex-wife's face went from shock to absolute glee. The frown on Decker's face morphed into a wicked smile and Dan noticed that she seemed to be looking at something behind him. He gulped as a sick feeling ran through him. As he turned to see what she was looking at, dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he remembered that they weren't alone in the precinct. The looks on the faces of his coworkers made him realize that he hadn't lowered his voice and those around them had heard everything.

"Oh now this is rich. You are sleeping with him, you all but admitted it, you faggot! I'm only working with you two deviants because I have to. Why I agreed to work with you guys, I don't know."

"Because you had no choice in the matter Decker." The Lieutenant's usually soft voice was stern and had an edge to it that would cut glass. "Give Detective Espinoza that file then come to my office. I see we need to have another chat."

Dan was relieved that they didn't have to deal with his ex immediately, as from the look on the Lieutenant's face just now, they're probably going to have a very long chat. He extended a hand to Decker for the file and wasn't surprised when she slammed it down on the desk instead.

"I know what you are Dan, you and Lucifer. Disgusting."

Dan did his best not to let her words get to him. As he picked up the folder he smiled, glad that Lucifer had been outside for that. But as he left the precinct, he could feel the stares directed him. He told himself that it wouldn't be a big deal as Lucifer had charmed nearly everyone at the precinct. He was nearly out the door when he heard it.

"Sissy."

It took everything in him to keep walking and not stop to react to the hissed slur. He somehow managed to keep his body moving and into the elevator that had just opened. Dan did not turn around until the doors closed. As he selected the floor for the parking garage, he slumped against the wall. He refused to let himself be emotional while still in the building. Dan had never noticed before just how long it took to get to the parking garage. It was such a relief when the doors opened up and Lucifer was standing there.

"How did you…" Dan started to inquire but was cut off when Lucifer suddenly hugged him. He couldn't say how long they stood there, but it wasn't long before Dan brought his arms up and returned the hug.

"Let's get out of here before that elevator comes back down. I moved the car closer." Lucifer explained as he let go of Dan. "On second thought, you stay here and I will bring the car around.

Still reeling from all the emotions, the detective nodded and sat down on a nearby bench that had escaped his notice till now.

It didn't take him long to bring the Corvette around but seeing Dan sitting by the elevator in a daze made him curse himself for not walking the man to the car. While Dan was built, as he had noticed in the sauna several weeks prior, it was fairly easy for him to half carry his partner to the passenger seat. He did find it slightly odd when actually felt a slight burn in his muscles at the effort.

After he had Dan seated and buckled in, he drove off. It wasn't long before they pulled into the parking garage at Lux.

This time, Lucifer wasted no time unbuckling Dan's seat belt, put one arm behind the Detective's knees, the other around his back, gripping the man under his armpit to pick him up out of the car. The Fallen One moved on autopilot carrying Dan like a bride, and wasn't too long before they were in his penthouse. After setting Dan down on the couch, he went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses and a pitcher, taking a moment to fill both glasses.

"Here Daniel, drink. Don't worry, it's iced tea."

Dan blinked up at his host, his eyes shining with unshed tears and his emotions evident on his face. After a few moments, he reached out for the glass and took a sip. His face lit up and looked at his friend.

"Lucifer, this is amazing! What kind of iced tea is this?"

"It's mango mixed with a little lemonade. So it's really an Arnold Palmer, but it isn't exactly half and half."

The Celestial looked fondly at his partner without realizing it and smiled as he sat down.

"I'm glad you like it. Are you feeling better?" Lucifer inquired before sipping his own drink. Normally, he preferred to spike his drinks, but given the circumstances, he didn't want to do it.

Dan hummed and nodded his head. The two men, well the man and the Devil, sat together in comfortable silence for several minutes, just resting and drinking their tea. As they finished, Lucifer took their glasses and set them on the coffee table.

"I had left as you asked, but as I got in the Corvette, I just had a bad feeling, call it intuition. I moved the car to a closer spot and then went back upstairs to the precinct bullpen. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard her slam the file down and then proceed to insult you…us. I left then sent the elevator up for you. You know I'm not very good with emotions, but I had the distinct feeling that when you came down, you would be in pain. So, I…well, you were there."

Lucifer closed his eyes, cursing himself for giving into  _ sentimentality _ , such a  _ human _ thing. He was sure that he would get burned, and not in a fun way. He would have kept going with this train of thought if it were not for the firm hand now covered his own.

"Daniel?" Lucifer called softly as he opened his eyes and looked at his partner.

"Luce, thank you for taking care of me. I don't know why I acted like that…in such a way," Dan paused, and with his stormy eyes never leaving Lucifer's copper ones, he entwined their fingers. "Thank you for sending the elevator up and being there for me when I arrived. Before you I left, I heard someone call me a  _ sissy _ and that triggered me on top of the emotional turmoil I was already dealing with. The slur took me back to my younger days, when I was bullied, from middle school through high school. That was seven long years of torment for being different. I was called  _ a sissy _ or worse many times over the years. I got beat up too. The memories, fear, and anxiety all came rushing back. It was bad enough when  _ she _ started in on me, but I kept my walls up. But just one word made it all crumble."

As he listened to Dan pour out his heart, sharing the deepest part of himself with the Prince of Darkness, Lucifer's heart swelled with warmth at the show of trust this human,  _ his human _ , he realized suddenly, had in him. Once the man had finished speaking, he reached out to wipe the tears from the detective's face with his free hand.

The two of them locked eyes for a few moments, as if searching for something. Dan was the first to find what he was looking for, and he reached for Lucifer's hand and brought it to his lips. His eyes closed of their own accord as he laid gentle kisses upon the open palm. When he opened his eyes, he found those dark eyes he had grown to love watching him intently. Dan searched the orbs for a hint of desire, surprised to find none. Instead he found warmth, affection, and utter and complete acceptance in those eyes. Before he could over analyze this, Dan let go of both of Lucifer's hands, closed the distance between them, and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Morningstars! Whether you are LGBTQI or not, you are all awesome and deserve to be respected.


	7. A Kiss is Just a Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are kissing! Yes!
> 
> But...there's been a murder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Warning: My characterization of Chloe Decker is not canon-compliant. This fic is an AU.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of hatred and violence towards members of the LGBT community.

 

For once in his eternally long life, the Lightbringer was kissing someone, and he didn’t care about their carnal desires or his own reputation as an excellent lover. His heart was full and his world was consumed by Daniel and the desire to be close to him.

As for Dan, he felt comforted being close to Lucifer, and was grateful to him for caring for and listening to him. He knew that his feelings for the Fallen Angel had been growing steadily over the last three weeks. If someone had asked him earlier that morning if he wanted to be with the Consultant, he would have said no, but now, well, he felt his answer would be different.

Time seemed to go slowly for them while they kissed, as if everything had frozen and given into their joint will, as they both wished for this moment, full of acceptance, deep affection, and care to last forever. However, it was not meant to be as they heard the elevator ding and footsteps enter the penthouse. Before they got very far apart, they both heard a familiar voice.

“Lucifer!” Mazikeen called. "I've been trying to reach you. Why haven't you answered…your phone…" She trailed off as she saw how closely the two males were sitting. She took in a few facts. They both looked a bit annoyed at her abrupt entrance, they both had a hand on the other's shoulder, and they both seemed slightly ruffled. 

"Oh…now I see why you weren't answering my texts. You were rather busy I see." She smirked at Dan. "You finally got him eh? Good for you Dan. I was sure it would take at least another two weeks before you made a move."

"What do you want Maze? If I wasn't answering you, there was a reason. You don't have to barge in here." Yes, there was a reason; Lucifer had been so wrapped up in Dan that he hadn't noticed the alert on his phone. But he wasn't going to tell her that. 

Mazikeen gave him a knowing look. "And what exactly was this reason? I mean, you’re the Devil, you would have heard it. Do you expect me to believe that your supernatural hearing suddenly didn’t work? Or are you saying that you were just ignoring me? Oh wait, I know what happened. The Devil’s senses were overwhelmed your attraction to this human. Now I’ve seen everything. I’ve  _ got _ to tell your Mom and Amenadiel.”

Lucifer was losing his patience with the demon. Usually, her taunts meant nothing to him, but for some reason, he just couldn’t tolerate her right now.

“Watch yourself Mazikeen,” his eyes burned as he locked eyes with her. “Again, what do you want?” He growled as he eyed his former right hand.

Maze rolled her eyes and sighed. “Let’s just say that your mutual ex,” she began as she waved a hand at the two partners. “Is not just a pain in your collective ass but she’s becoming one in mine too. In short, get back to work so the rest of us don’t have to put up with  _ Chloe Decker _ .” 

Dan sighed as while with Lucifer, he was able to forget his ex, if only for a few minutes. It seemed that the realities of life were returning like storm clouds. 

Lucifer seemed equally frustrated. “Since when do  _ you _ have an issue with Decker, Maze? I thought you two were roommates and that you were putting up with her.” 

Maze looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted horns and a spiked tail. 

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response? All I have to say now is this, if Decker gets desperate enough, she just might remember that she knows where you live."

With that quip, the demon/bounty hunter left and the remaining occupants of the penthouse both had the same thought. 

_ Fuck. _

***

It only took them about ten minutes to get to the crime scene, since Lucifer was driving. On the way there, Dan read the main points of the case file aloud as neither of them had gotten a chance to review the information. 

"Luce, looking at this so far, I'm worried." Dan paused as he turned to look at his partner. "It sounds like this might be a hate crime. The victim was last seen exiting a popular gay bar. And according to this address, it’s not too far from Lux."

Lucifer was silent for a few moments before he sighed. "What is wrong with humans? I've tortured many racists, transphobes, and homophobes in hell for one reason: they were convinced that they had done nothing wrong. Of course, they were evil scum of the earth humans that didn’t have a shred of goodness in their blackened souls. No doubt we're likely dealing with another bigot doing what they thought was right." 

Dan was pretty sure his partner's eyes were burning flames right now. Knowing that The Devil was angry on the behalf of humanity, especially a persecuted group. He was glad that the worse he had ever experienced was verbal bullying and that he had never been physically attacked. However, looking at the preliminary information put him on edge, as that could have easily been him.

As they pulled up to the address given in the file and parked, Lucifer turned to Dan. “Don’t worry Daniel, it’s not you and it won’t be you. Not while I’m around.” He smiled softly. “You’re safe with the Devil.”

“How did you...can you read my mind?” Dan was shocked as Lucifer seemed to be commenting on his last thoughts.

“No, but I could sense your fear, given the case and everything that happened earlier today. If you have to face bigotry at work, then it’s just as likely that you might experience it anywhere. I wished to...reassure you.”

Dan smiled as he reached over to squeeze Lucifer’s hand. “Thanks Luce, I really appreciate it. Oh, and don’t worry; I definitely hope to finish our earlier  _ conversation _ .”

***

“Justice, Daniel. We must get justice for poor Elizabeth,” Lucifer said abruptly as they left the crime scene a few hours later. “No human deserves to die like that and then have their body desecrated in such a manner.”

All Dan could do was nod in agreement, as he was still reeling from what he had seen. The crime scene had been painful to work. The female victim had been strangled and had the word “DYKE” carved into her chest. So far they didn’t seem to have any suspects and having to work on this with Decker didn’t help them. 

While Dan had heard some of her comments, Lucifer could hear every whispered slur that came out of her mouth. It saddened him to realize that Decker wasn’t as good and noble as he had thought. All that talk about respecting the dead and being professional must not have really meant much to her. At least, that’s what he concluded after working with her at the crime scene. For once, he hated his Celestial hearing and wished he could have been oblivious to the depth of her hatred.

“Daniel, you aren’t  _ required _ to do your research and paperwork at the precinct are you?”

Dan looked over at Lucifer in surprise that he would ask that question, as they always did their work in the office. “No, Luce. We aren’t required to do all of our work at the precinct. Why, what’d you have in mind?”

“I was thinking that we could pick up some coffee at that little cafe over there then head back to Lux to work on this, since we aren’t far away. And a plus is that we won’t have to deal with Decker quite so much. Sound like a plan?”

Dan smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a great idea to me. In fact, I think that’s one of your best ideas all day, Luce.”

Lucifer smirked with glee. “Well, I can definitely think of some of my better ideas today…” he trailed off, winking at Dan.

Dan couldn’t hide his blush as he recalled their time together earlier that morning. “Yes, well, I said ‘one of’ meaning that you’ve had other good ideas today. Anyway, I had noticed that coffee shop previously, but I’ve never been there. Is it any good?”

“Yes, the coffee and food there is excellent,” Lucifer answered as he pulled up in front of the cafe. “You stay here and I’ll be back shortly.”

Now alone for the first time since earlier that day, Dan had a few minutes to himself to consider all that had taken place, especially  _ the kiss _ . He still didn’t know what had possessed him to make him kiss his partner, but damn it, he could not wait to do it again. But he knew he couldn’t get distracted, as they had a rather disturbing murder case to solve first. 

It wasn’t long before Lucifer returned with their coffee and snacks and they continued on their way to Lux. For once, the two partners seemed to be trading places, as while Lucifer spent the short drive to their destination thinking about the case, unbeknownst to him, Dan kept thinking about Lucifer and how soft his lips were.

The rest of their day was definitely going to be interesting, and neither of them knew just how much or in what way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay, Chapter 8 will be up shortly.


	8. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have a heart to heart and continue to work on their latest case.

As they settled in Lucifer's living room with their snacks and coffee, both of their minds continued to swirl with various thoughts, the opposite of how they each usually behaved. 

“Let’s talk about the case.” 

“Let’s talk about our kiss.”

Dan and Lucifer stared at each other in surprise as they had both spoken at the same time, but with very different thoughts. Dan blushed as he realized how forward he was being while Lucifer was putting work first for a change.

Lucifer put down his coffee before reaching over to set Dan’s down as well. Taking Dan’s hands into his own, he silently looked his partner in the eye for a few moments. Lucifer took in the earnestness in Dan’s eyes and a warm feeling of acceptance flooded through him.

“My dear Daniel,” he moved a hand up to cup his detective’s cheek. “Right now, what are the deepest desires of your heart?”

As with others, Daniel was mesmerized by Lucifer’s power when he asked the question. However, right now it was different for Dan. Unbeknownst to him, this was not the first time he had been able to withstand a Celestial power. Lucifer’s question grabbed him at first, but then he was drawn into the chestnut eyes he had grown to love. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he reached up to cover the hand on his face. 

“I was wondering when you’d ask me that. You, Lucifer. I want to kiss you, to be yours, and to love you. That’s what _I_ want, but what about you? You’re the Devil, after all, an Archangel. What could you possibly want from me besides our work partnership and maybe sex? I am but a puny human compared to you. And on top of that, why choose me when you could have any glamorous, beautiful, or handsome human that you desire?"

Suddenly losing his nerve, Dan pulled his hand back and stood. He needed space, he needed air. After the morning he’d had, he just wouldn’t be able to deal with it if his partner rejected him. Dan walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink as this moment required something quite a bit stronger than coffee. While he began sipping on his drink, his partner sat in shock.

Little did Dan know, but Lucifer had been feeling the same fear of rejection. The Devil was not blind. He had noticed Dan’s growing interest just as his own had increased. A part of him wanted to keep to his earlier resolve to not say or do anything about his feelings, lest he get hurt. But maybe this was the right moment. He pushed aside his worries and stood to walk over to the bar.

Dan had just drained his glass when he heard Lucifer’s footsteps. Before he could turn around, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

Lucifer rested his head on Dan's head and hugged his human. “Daniel, I’m not sure what is distressing you exactly but perhaps my answer to your question will help. First, let me make one thing clear. I don't choose to be anywhere else or with anyone else right now. Second, I…well let me show you.” 

Dan felt himself being turned around. Lucifer took the empty tumbler from his hands and set it on the bar.

“Luce, what are you--”

The police detective was cut off as his partner gently cupped his face and kissed him. This was completely unexpected, but precisely what Dan needed at that moment. He wrapped his arms around his Fallen Angel and returned the kiss with equal amounts of emotion. 

The kiss was not what either of them expected, at least, not completely. Lucifer kissed his human softly at first, but then he poured all of his emotions into their joining. Dan was surprised at the gentle start, but after a few moments, the energy of the kiss changed. The kiss was everything that Dan wanted but none of what he had imagined his first kiss with the tall Celestial would be.

He was a bit confused because instead of being driven by purely carnal desire, _this kiss_ expressed deep, warm affection. He had seen Lucifer’s desire to care for him earlier that day, and while a part of him hoped for more, he never thought this would actually happen. The detective was tired of the flirting and innuendo but wanted more of the affection and devotion that he’d just been shown mere hours before. For once, it really seemed like Lucifer Morningstar could actually be loving and romantic, and not just a sex god. The literally breathtaking kiss continued for another few minutes before Dan pulled back a little, panting a bit as he caught his breath.

“So...I take it you want me too? Just as much as I want you?” Dan sincerely hoped the answer was yes. “I know that I’m not ‘Detective Douche’ to you anymore, but do I truly mean that much to you? Do you lo--care about me Lucifer Morningstar?” Dan hoped that his partner hadn’t caught his slip just now and would just answer his question. _The question_.

Lucifer paused, the question swirling in his mind. Did he truly care about Dan? Did he love the man? If he admitted it, that would be a turning point. He remembered hearing someone say that you can't unring a bell. The Devil knew that he was terrible at words when it came to emotions, so he decided to just act. He smiled and nodded, as he was a little breathless himself. He had caught Dan’s slip and realized that maybe, just maybe, he _could_ have a slice of heaven on earth. He was surprised when his favorite human hugged him tightly. 

“Luce,” the detective began softly as he reached up and put his hand on the back of Lucifer's neck before bringing him closer. He leaned his forehead against his Angel. “Can we do this? Be together, as a couple...um, exclusively?” Dan hadn’t asked anyone out in ages so he felt rather awkward about it now. Feeling Lucifer's breath on his face sent a feeling of warmth through him, and he realized that it just felt right for them to be this close. 

The Lucifer he’s gotten to know over the last couple of years was a hedonist. While the nightclub owner had continually chased Decker up until recently, he had continued to have a number of one-night stands. Dan wanted more than that, but he had no idea if it was what Lucifer wanted. After all, he’d _never_ known the Celestial to actually be in a committed relationship. He felt a little anxious but was determined to see this through, otherwise, he was sure that he'd regret it. 

Now it was Dan's turn to take charge. Sharing breaths with Lucifer had been so intimate, and the previous warmth turned into burning heat throughout his body. He pulled his partner in for another kiss. This time, Dan let his desire show as he pressed their lips together passionately, teasing Lucifer’s mouth with the tip of his tongue, seeking entry. 

Lucifer was surprised at Dan's boldness as he didn't think the man had it in him. He tightened his hold on Dan, opening his mouth to him, taking what was offered to him and giving back in turn. They were soon lost in the kiss as they communicated with each other in a way they both understood well: actions. To Dan’s surprise, it was Lucifer who pulled away first.

“My Darling Daniel, I do believe you have taken my breath away. Well done, Detective. And if those kisses were anything to go by, then yes, we can make this work. I only ask that you be patient with me. My last relationship was with Eve, back at the dawn of time for humanity, so I’m a bit out of practice with commitments.” The former Lord of Hell smiled as the shorter male stepped back and smiled up at him, the brightest smile he had gotten from anyone in a very long time. “I’m not going anywhere, and I don’t plan on letting you go anytime this millennium. However, and I do hate to do this, we have a case right now and we must get justice for that poor young woman. So, duty calls love.”

Dan shook his head in disbelief, the smile never leaving his face. “And that’s why I lo--care about you, Luce.” He couldn’t bear to let this moment end just yet. Dan looked into Lucifer’s eyes in wonder, amazed that _the actual Devil_ was now his partner in all senses of the word. He lifted a hand to caress Lucifer’s cheek, a burst of happiness flowing through him when the Celestial leaned into him. 

The lovestruck detective sighed. “Indeed, the Devil must get his due and justice must be served.” He released his hold on Lucifer and walked over to the couch and sat down to further review the case files, hoping that his partner didn’t catch onto his slip.

While Dan looked at the case details, Lucifer went over to get their coffees and reheat them. As he did so, he wondered about his detective’s earlier words. He knew that the man cared about him, but did he _love_ him? Prior to today, he would have thought the notion rather far fetched, but after today, he could feel hope blossoming within him. 

After reheating their drinks, he walked back to the living room. As he walked, a thought made him stop in place. Since when was Dan _his detective_? He wasn’t sure but as he resumed walking and set their drinks down, he realized that he had been thinking this way occasionally for the last three weeks while the two of them had worked together on various cases.

They worked in silence for several minutes, reviewing the evidence collected at the crime scene. The photos of the victim were hard to look at, especially for Dan. He knew that with the rampant homophobia these days and understood that he could easily be a victim too. However, there was something about this case that just didn't feel right. 

"Hey Luce, have you noticed anything strange about this case? I get the strangulation, but carving a slur into the body, it doesn't make sense to me." 

Lucifer looked up from the papers he was reading and looked at Dan with a puzzled look on his face. 

"What do you mean Daniel? I don't know about you, but there isn't very much to go on here. We need to speak with witnesses and get more information.” Lucifer sighed as he thought about what had been done to the victim. “All we know is that this was a crime of passion. Our killer is likely fueled by anger and hatred. What are you thinking?”

“Well, you’re not wrong, but there’s more. Think about it; the cause of death was strangulation and the slur was carved into her chest post-mortem. The question is why? This doesn’t look like a regular hate crime to me, I think there’s more to it.”

“Hmm...you’ve made a good point. So let’s play The Me’s Advocate,” Lucifer said with a grin. “If the murderer is your garden variety homophobic twat, how would he do it?”

“Blunt force trauma to the head or entire body, and I doubt your random homophobe would take the time to then disfigure the body. Even more, strangulation required the murderer to get in the victim’s face, meaning that this was personal. The victim had to have known her attacker!”

“Bingo Daniel! Now we just need to narrow down the victim’s journey that night.”

“You’re right Luce! Once we can trace when and where she was present throughout the night, we can investigate the locations and of course, we need to speak with witnesses.”

“Indeed, my dear Detective. Who knows, if we’re really lucky, one of the witnesses could actually be our killer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give special thanks to my dear Beta, GlitterSkullFairy. Thanks so much for your help with chapters 7-9 (yes, chapter 9 is coming soonish). So on this last day of Pride Month 2019, I say Happy Pride Family! Don't worry, this story is for everyone, it's just that it's taken on a life of its own and I felt that much of it was perfect for this month. Also, I've still got a bit more story to tell, and a possible sequel in the works.


	9. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Douchifer interlude and justice is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow Morningstars!! I am so so so sorry for such a long wait for an update. I must admit, I had a bit of writer’s block for a bit and then I got lost in the black hole that is Iron Man slash fanfics (with a lot of Endgame fixits). I’m sorry! But I’m back and better than ever, I think! I got a fresh wave of inspiration and with the help of my wonderful beta, I have completed a mega chapter for you. Chapter 9 contains over 5300 words! I hope this makes up for the long wait! Now I just have to craft the 10th and final chapter, as I believe this story is coming to an end. But don’t worry! There will be a sequel!
> 
> I’m also taking fic requests! If you don’t make a request here, you can tweet @ Lightbringer7.
> 
> One last note: I couldn’t have written this without my amazing beta, GlitterSkullFairy, who encouraged me when I had writers’ block and helped me craft the plot for the major case in this story.

After going through the files again, Lucifer and Dan both agreed that they needed to go back to the precinct to talk to Ella and see if the crime scene analysis revealed any clues. They figured that they may have to talk to Decker as well, but were hoping it wouldn't come to that, at least not today. Although, they hoped that if they _did_ run into her, perhaps she'd actually be helpful. 

 

As they headed towards the elevator, Dan couldn’t help himself and held out a hand causing Lucifer to stop.

 

“Daniel, are you alright?” Lucifer was a bit perplexed at first, but then he caught the bright smile on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Lucifer, thank you, for everything.” Dan leaned up to kiss his partner softly. “Now, we had better get out of here if we’re going to solve this case.”

 

“Right you are darling, but I need to make a quick stop in Lux first. Since Girl Bar isn’t that far from here, there’s a good chance that the victim also visited Lux at some point in the evening. I’ll have my manager send the footage from our security system straight to your email at the precinct.”

 

It wasn’t long until they were on their way back to the precinct with assurances from Patrick the head bartender at Lux and day manager, that the footage would be waiting for them in Dan’s email when they arrived.

 

Figuring that Lucifer could handle driving with one hand, the detective reached over to take the Celestial’s right hand.

 

“Thank you Lucifer, you have no idea how happy I am right now.”

 

Lucifer chuckled. “I should be thanking you, love. You have given me all that I could wish for and more.” He squeezed Dan’s hand and smiled. “But will you be okay once we get back? I know that when we left earlier, it wasn't the best experience for you. Are you feeling better?" He looked over at Dan for a moment to assess him. 

 

"Lucifer, dear, has anyone ever told you that you are a bit overprotective?" Dan grinned as he saw the shocked look on Lucifer's face. "Well you are, but right now, I really appreciate it." 

 

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the precinct, just enjoying each other’s company in the calm before the storm of their coworkers, especially Decker. It wasn’t very long before they arrived, and this time, Lucifer parked and they entered the building together. As they rode in the elevator, Dan reached for his partner’s hand and squeezed it. Lucifer returned the gesture, silently letting his detective know he was there for him. 

 

As they stepped out of the elevator and entered the precinct, they were happy to notice that most people were just going about their duties and not paying them much attention. They had almost reached Dan’s desk when they heard _her_ come up behind them.

 

“Lucifer, Dan, where have you two been? Canoodling I bet.” Decker rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I believe that I may have a lead on this case. We have a witness who has come forward.”

 

At her words, the two partners turned and looked at her; Lucifer quirked an eyebrow and Dan answered for both of them.

 

“Really? That sounds good. Why don’t you give us the witness information and we’ll talk to them. Lucifer had footage from Lux sent over; I’ll forward it to you to review while we interview the first witness.”

 

Decker stood there in shock while Dan logged into his computer to check his email. After he found what he was looking for, Dan forwarded the email to Decker before locking his computer. He stood to join his partner, watching as Lucifer dealt with their ex. 

 

"So Detective Decker, we have this under control. Against my better judgment, I'm trusting you to review the security footage from Lux. Please take note of times and locations of any footage of the victim. It will also be important to note anyone near her or who interacted with the victim. Oh, one more thing, your latest case notes please."

 

When Decker opened her mouth to object, Lucifer stopped her with a glare that seemed to promise pain. Dan was surprised that the Devil controlled himself enough not to let his anger reach his eyes. However, surprisingly, Decker kept her mouth shut as she nodded towards Lucifer and handed him her notes before she headed to her desk.

 

“Luce, what was that?” Dan asked as he approached the Fallen One. “She has never reacted that way to anyone. I was sure she’d say something rude again.”

 

Lucifer grinned. “Daniel, I let just enough of my power into my gaze to frighten her into submission. I didn’t put the fear of hell into her, but just enough to shut her down. Now, let’s get to work.”

 

They took a few minutes to review the updates that Decker had provided them. The victim’s full name was Elizabeth Jones and she had only been 22 years old. The witness they had was named Heather Carter and she had evidently seen the victim at the lesbian club, Girl Bar. They walked into Interrogation Room #2 and sat down facing their witness as Lucifer nodded to Dan, signalling for him to take the lead.

 

“Hello, I’m Detective Espinoza and this my partner, Mr. Morningstar. Thank you for coming in Miss Carter. We would appreciate any information that you could give us pertaining to the late Elizabeth Jones.” He paused to pull out an enlarged DMV photo of the victim and show it to Heather. “Where did you see her and at what time?”

 

“I was at Girl Bar having drinks with my girlfriends. I only saw her once, when she entered the bar around midnight. I think she came with her girlfriend or maybe just a close friend and they went to the room with the pool table.”

 

“So you didn’t see her at all the rest of the evening?” Lucifer asked, concerned that they had just wasted their time.

 

“No, I don’t think so. I’m sorry I can’t help you more,” Heather replied.

 

“It’s alright. Now, you’re sure that you saw her at midnight, correct?” Dan inquired.

 

“Yes, sir. I’m certain that’s when I saw her. I remember looking down at my phone to check my messages, as my phone had just buzzed, and I wondered who was texting me at midnight. I saw that woman just as I looked up from my phone. That helps, right?” Heather asked as she finished her statement.

 

“Yes, it does,” Dan answered. “Actually, we have one more question for you. You said that the victim entered the bar with someone you assumed to be her girlfriend, correct?” 

 

“Yes, that’s right Detective. Why do you ask?” The young woman inquired, her eyes darting between the two men.

 

“Please tell us everything you noticed about the other woman that you saw,” Lucifer responded as he locked eyes with the witness.

 

The young woman was drawn into his gaze, his question echoing in her mind for several seconds.

 

“I-I saw...she was a tall woman. Sh-she had very short dark hair and was wearing...she was wearing a short dress. I think it was red. Yes...it was red and….it sparkled.”

 

Dan didn’t even blink at the exchange as he was quite used to the Devil doing his thing, he was only _slightly_ surprised that he hadn’t even needed to mention the word desire. The detective just jotted down the details their witness was providing.

 

“Is there anything else you noticed that night _Miss Carter_?” Lucifer inquired, his molten chocolate voice seeming to purr her name, at least that’s what Dan heard, and he couldn’t help himself as he shot a quick glance at his partner. He was definitely paying more attention now. He would deny being jealous till his dying day. The detective looked over at the witness with a scowl on his face because Lucifer’s voice was pure sin and wasn’t directed at him. 

 

“Um...uh...she was olive-skinned and had a nose piercing.” Heather squirmed in her seat, her eyes never leaving Lucifer’s caramel eyes. “She wore strappy, black high-heels. I have no idea how she could walk in them, let alone dance. She was beautiful…” the young woman trailed off as she realized what she had just said. Her eyes widened and she shut her mouth, seemingly willing herself to stop talking.

 

Dan shook his head a bit, trying to regain his professional mindset so he could take note of the description before closing the file and looking up at the witness, seeing her trying to shake off the hold of Lucifer’s power.

 

“Thank you for your help. You may go Miss Carter. Please leave your contact information at the front desk so we may get in contact with you later if necessary.”

 

As the young woman left the room, Lucifer turned to Dan with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“Is it just me, or is she hiding something?” The Archangel watched as his Detective considered everything they had just heard.

 

“You’re right. For some reason, she didn’t want to tell us about that woman,” Dan paused. “It really makes you wonder what she is hiding and why or…”

 

“Or what she is afraid of--”

 

“Or _who!_ ” they said together.

 

“Hmm...now we’re getting somewhere Luce. Not only did she help us to build a timeline, but she may have seen the killer, who we may be able to catch quickly with that excellent physical description. If our vic--” the detective paused at Lucifer’s glare. “If Elizabeth was seen anywhere else, such as at Lux, we now know that she was there and left before midnight the night of her murder. Now we need to fill in the gaps, before and after Elizabeth went to Girl Bar, and--”

 

“And find our killer, this beautiful lady in red and impossibly high heels. But first,” Lucifer stood to lock the door before returning to the table and bending down to whisper in Dan’s ear. “We need to talk.”

 

“You do know that those 4 words are universal code for either ‘I want to break up’ or ‘I’m upset with you’ right?,” Dan replied softly, looking away from the Celestial, afraid to see the truth on his partner’s face. 

 

Lucifer sighed, ‘ _humans_ ,’ he thought to himself as he sat back down, realizing that he needed to clarify his words.

 

“Daniel, I do not wish to break up with you, nor am I upset with you.” The Prince of Darkness stated as he pulled his Detective’s chair back a bit then closer to himself. “I noticed that you got a little jealous a few moments ago, and I intend to remind you that you are mine, just as I am yours. So, do you know what that means? My _Dear Detective_?” Lucifer crooned.

 

Dan brightened up in happiness yet at the same time, he gulped nervously. 

 

“No, Lucifer, I don’t...” Dan trailed off as he thought for a few moments. “It means that you have chosen _me_ , so I have no reason to be jealous of anyone.” Dan slowly turned to face his boyfriend.

 

“Exactly, but you are missing something. I am very protective of what or rather _who_ is _mine_.”

 

The moment the words left his mouth Lucifer pulled Dan’s chair even closer, inadvertently causing the man to fall onto him. With supernatural strength, Lucifer picked Dan up and sat him on his lap properly, the much younger male’s legs straddling his own.

 

“Lucifer, this isn’t the time or the place for us to fool around!” Dan protested, trying and failing to hold in a soft moan. “We don’t know if anyone is in the observation room right now!” Dan was afraid of being discovered yet excited to be in this position, glad to know that this beautiful being wanted him, in _every_ sense of the word. He could easily tell from the hardness pressing into him. The very idea of belonging to Lucifer, The Morning Star was both thrilling and arousing.

 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around the man, pulling his partner even closer as he silenced him by crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The Devil allowed himself to get lost in the kiss. There was just something about his human; something very special. Without realizing it, The Lightbringer became consumed by the kiss, immersed in the emotions that his partner evoked in him. 

 

As for Dan, well, he was pretty sure that he had _never_ been kissed like this before. He wasn’t very religious these days but he could have sworn that The Devil was trying to suck his soul out of his body as this kiss was just that good. The feel of the Archangel’s warm lips on his own was perfection, and when his lips were parted by the Celestial’s questing tongue, he _knew_ he was being given a piece of heaven on earth. 

 

If Lucifer could have known Dan’s thoughts, he would have agreed with him. In the millennia since he had been cast from the Silver City, he had kissed and bedded many beings: human men and women, demons, but never had he felt _home_ with someone as he did with his Detective right now.

 

They were both lost in the passionate kiss for a few more minutes before a pounding on the door burst their sensually-charged haze.

 

“How much you wanna bet that’s Decker? Maybe she’s found something,” Dan ventured breathlessly as they broke apart and he stood.

 

“No, that’s a sucker’s bet, darling. It’s a shame we were interrupted, but we do have a case to solve and justice to obtain. That said, let’s continue our _talk_ when we get home later” Lucifer replied with a wink.

 

Dan gave his boyfriend a smile. “I can’t wait, as I’m sure you know. Well, let’s get this meeting over with. If we’re lucky, Decker will behave herself.”

 

At Dan’s words, Lucifer didn’t say anything and just simply quirked a single eyebrow at his Detective, as if to say ‘ _really’_? 

 

The detective shook his head and grinned. “Okay, chances are that she won’t, but we should go and find out if she has actually made any progress. I doubt it, but hey, maybe she’ll surprise us this time,” the man stated after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

 

“Maybe, but then we really should check if there’s anything that Ella can tell us.That was the main reason that we wanted to come here,” the former Lord of Hell reminded his partner.

 

“Agreed. Let’s go face the music,” Dan stated in a sing-song voice.

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he stood and followed his partner to the interrogation room door. He hated to admit it, but while she wasn’t their favorite person, Decker was still an excellent detective in her own right.

 

As they opened the door, they found that no one was there. They had expected to find their mutual ex standing outside with her arms folded across her chest and tapping her foot in irritation, but to their surprise, they didn’t see her. 

 

When they approached her desk, they found Decker looking back and forth between the computer screen and her desk where she was jotting down notes on her notepad. It seemed that Decker was living up to her professional reputation instead of just being a royal bitch for once.

 

“So, have you found anything? Was our victim a patron of my nightclub?” The Devil inquired.

 

“Yes, Lucifer, she was. We’ll need to speak with your bartender first of all. Based on the footage, it looks like she went up to the bar a few times that night to get drinks.Then I need you to look at this footage and tell me if you recognize anyone. Make yourselves useful for once.” Their mutual ex stated. “You two are lucky it was me that saw you and not someone else.” Decker didn’t even look up at them, simply speaking as she continued to work, yet her voice clearly communicated her disgust. 

 

Dan and Lucifer exchanged a glance as they were happily surprised at their coworker’s demeanor and apparent helpfulness. For the moment, it seemed like they could actually get along while working this case. While her feelings about their relationship were obvious, they were determined to solve this mystery and they would succeed in spite of her.

 

***

It seemed like they had been blessed with a miracle. Decker seemed to have loosened up a bit, as she had actually been civil and kept her thoughts to herself outside of the case, well most of her thoughts. Lucifer was pleased with this turn of events as would take what he could get.

 

Right now, he and Dan were putting an outline together with all of the testimony and data they had gathered over the last few days.

 

GIRL BAR:  Initial witness statements with additional notes.

 

Heather Carter: “I was at Girl Bar having drinks with my girlfriends. I only saw her once, when she entered the bar around midnight. I think she came with her girlfriend or maybe just a close friend and they went to the room with the pool table.” 

 

[Witness is short and slim with curly blonde hair. She provided her information; does not appear to be associated with victim. Based on additional witness testimony, this witness fits the description of a girl who argued with the victim.]

 

[Suspected girlfriend was a tall, beautiful, olive-skinned woman with very short dark hair and a nose piercing; she was wearing a short, sparkly red dress and strappy, black high-heels.

 

Katherine Banks: “I saw her arguing with a couple of blonde girls who came in at about 1 am. I’ve never seen any of them before, but I think I got a good look at the ones who came in and started the argument.”

 

[Witness seems similar to first witness description of girlfriend. Witness is tall, olive-skinned, with short black hair; she doesn’t appear to have any body piercings aside from several in her ears. This individual **could be** _the victim’s girlfriend.]_

 

Uber Driver: “I saw four women come out of the club at about 2 am. At first I thought they were my pickup, but they started walking away from me. I saw two men walk down the street behind them and start talking to them. I would have gone over to check on the women, but my pickup got in my car before I could get out.”

 

LUX: 

 

Robert Shannon : “I think I saw that girl come into Lux around 10. She was there with someone else. I think it was her girlfriend. That poor girl looked stunning in her lavender dress and her companion looked lovely in red.” 

 

Karen Payton : “Yeah, I saw her in the bathroom around 11:30. I remember because I really liked her dress and matching pumps and I complimented her on them. She was wearing purple. I love purple!”

 

“Alright, so we’ve talked to several people now and placed the victim at Lux and Girl Bar between 10 pm and 2 am,” Dan stated as he finished writing everything out.

 

“Quite right, Daniel. Indeed we have,” the Consultant began as he attached two screenshots from the Lux security footage next to screenshots from Girl Bar. “In fact, I think that we may have found our killer.”

 

“The lady in red? Who do you think it is, and why her?” Dan inquired as he took time to look at everything they had put together.

 

“Well, the who is much easier than the what. We’ve got pictures and descriptions, along with our own eyes to name a suspect, do we not?” Lucifer questioned.

 

Dan nodded. “Yes, Miss Katherine Banks appears to be our killer, based on witness descriptions and the footage we were able to get from Girl Bar and Lux. The footage clearly places her at both establishments in the company of the victim.” He picked up a picture of the victim and their suspect and studied it for a moment. “I just don’t get it. They look so happy together. I don’t understand why she would do such a thing.”

 

“No offense Daniel, as you are _definitely_ the exception. But you humans often do things for absolutely no rhyme or reason.” Lucifer closed his eyes in thought with that statement, so he missed the bright smile and loving look that his partner in all things gave him.

 

“I’ve got it!” Dan suddenly exclaimed, drawing Lucifer from his thoughts. “You’re going to like this Luce. We’re going to use our combined skill set to nudge the killer into confessing.” At Lucifer’s confused look, he continued. “Come with me,” the detective started to leave the conference room. “I really think this will work.”

 

***

They had been lead to a large room that seemed like a lounge area. It was still closed off from the rest of the precinct. It was different from the interrogation rooms they had given their testimony in, and seemed more like a consultation room than a “we think you’re a serial killer” interrogation room. They were given water, coffee, and snacks as well as a number of magazines to read. When one of them asked when the interviews would start, they were simply told to wait until an officer came and got them for their follow-up interview. 

 

Unbeknownst to their guests, Dan, Lucifer, and Decker stood in an observation room calmly waiting and watching. Oddly enough, Dan had willingly filled in both Lucifer and Decker on his plan, convincing both of them to help him research each witness and prepare for this little setup. Surprisingly, getting Lucifer to help with the paperwork/research had been strangely easy. The magic words had been “dig up dirt.” 

 

The stage had been set quite nicely. The three women and single man had been waiting for nearly an hour now and were getting antsy. At first, they each had politely introduced themselves, but none of them seemed interested in having a conversation. The detectives and consultant had enough information about each of the witnesses, but wanted to see them interact to get more proof identifying the killer. They didn’t have to wait long before one of their visitors sprung the trap. It was so simple. The lone man picked up a magazine off of the coffee table and it took all of 30 seconds for all hell to break loose.

 

“Excuse me sir, I don’t think you want to read that. It’s trash,” the tall woman in a blue pantsuit spat.

 

“With all due respect ma’am, how can a magazine called ‘Finding Happiness’ be trash? And who are you to tell me what to read? Miss?”

 

“My _name_ is Katherine Banks, and believe me, I know what I’m talking about. That magazine is put out by those filthy _gays_! They’re just spouting nonsense about ‘coming out of the closet to find happiness!’ I would feel sorry for those poor sinners, but unless they turn from their evil ways, they will burn in hell!”

 

For a few seconds, everyone was in shock, from the other witnesses to Lucifer and the detectives as well. But the silence was broken by a shriek, which seemed to be a mixture of a sob, a cry of fear, and a shout of anger. It was the voice of someone livid.

 

“How _dare_ you?! You were all up on that girl the other night at the bar! And when I tried to talk to her, you threatened me within an inch of my life! You hypocrite!” Heather screamed.

 

Before Katherine could retort, the others in the room started to respond.

 

“Wait a minute. I knew you looked familiar!” The young man who had picked up the magazine spoke up. “You’re that hot chick in the little red number that I saw at Lux. Huh, this lady’s right; you _are_ a hypocrite. I could have sworn I saw you kissing that girl in the purple dress!”

 

“Well, I’m sure you have something to say don’t you?” Katherine snapped, her question directed towards the last member of their small group. “Go ahead little mouse, what do you have to say to me?”

 

The young woman had a mixture of fear and relief in her eyes, such that the observers in the observation room weren’t sure what to make of Miss Karen Payton. Maybe each of their witnesses had more information than they had first shared.

 

Dan nudged Decker and then they exchanged a look. His ex-wife nodded and left the room.

 

“What was that about?” Lucifer asked as the witnesses began arguing amongst themselves, every word being captured as they were being recorded.

 

“I communicated to Decker that it’s time to bring officers in as we have an imminent arrest. We just need a little bit more.”

 

Lucifer grinned, glad that they were finally going to get justice for Elizabeth. He turned to pay attention to the room just as the culprit exposed herself.

 

“That bitch had it coming! I tried to show her the True Way, made her pay penance! She led me astray for awhile, then I found my way back,” Katherine screamed. “But then she had to go and flirt with you!” The woman bellowed as she turned her attention to Heather Carter. “I bet you want to sleep with her, huh? Well I put an end to that, didn’t I?”

 

At that, Heather began to sob in earnest. “Yes, you did. Please don’t hurt me Kat, I didn’t tell anyone, I promise!”

 

Hearing this exchange, Dan and Lucifer had heard enough, as had Decker who was monitoring the room from another corner of the precinct. On her signal, uniformed officers entered the lounge/consultation room and stood next to each of the witnesses. The two partners managed to enter the room before Decker and Dan approached their suspect.

 

“Katherine Banks, you are under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth Jones and the subsequent desecration of her corpse,” Dan began as he approached the enraged woman and handcuffed her. 

 

As his partner told the woman her rights, Lucifer looked on as the officers escorted the others out of the room. When the murderer was being escorted out a few moments later, Lucifer stopped them and looked at Katherine.

“I have a single question for you: why did you kill Elizabeth, Katherine?” The Devil asked, his eyes boring into those of the murderess, his power radiating from his chocolate orbs.

 

“Because...because she deserved it. That bitch wouldn’t repent of her sins and leave her perverse lifestyle. She was evil, led astray by the devil! I am but an instrument of God’s justice; swift and true!”

 

Lucifer was taken aback, feeling a mixture of disgust and anger. “I must say, my Father may be an utter bastard, but He would never approve of this. And another thing,” he paused to allow hellfire to show in his eyes. “I _do not_ lead anyone astray. You humans do what you want. Now, you can be sure that you will have a very _warm_ welcome waiting for you at the end of your days. Have fun!” With that pronouncement, the Lord of Darkness quickly turned on his heel and headed out of the precinct. 

 

***

 

“So apparently, Katherine, or Kat, was the victim’s ex-girlfriend, believe it or not. It looks like she had a extremely religious upbringing and was convinced that being gay is wrong,” Dan explained later that day after conducting a full interrogation. He was surprised that the woman wasn’t a blubbering mess after Lucifer had confronted her. It had taken Lucifer some time to calm down after that morning, but after about an hour, he came in, bearing coffee for Dan and himself.

 

“Alright, so she’s a religious nut. Tell me something I _don’t_ know,” Lucifer groused as he took a sip of his single malt cappuccino. 

 

“Okay, here’s something you don’t know. From what I found out after Kat was booked, she previously had charges of domestic abuse filed against her.” Dan paused to let his words sink in for his partner. When Lucifer stopped drinking his spiked coffee and looked up at him, he continued. “Guess who filed the charges?”

 

Lucifer stood suddenly, his eyes aflame. “Elizabeth?” he growled. “Excuse me Daniel, I must go have a word with someone.”

 

As his partner started to walk away, Dan was confused for a moment but then, realizing what his Dark Lord was probably about to do, he immediately ran after him.

 

“Luce! Wait!” Dan shouted. Thankfully, his partner hadn’t gotten too far so Dan was able to catch up with the enraged Archangel. The detective threw caution, fear, and propriety out the window and embraced Lucifer from behind as he stood in front of the elevator.

 

“Luce, Lucifer, you don’t have to punish her, she will get what she deserves. Listen to me. She will be punished and we will get justice for Elizabeth. Kat was a member of a cult, if anyone was evil, it’s her, not Elizabeth. We’ve done our job, we caught her killer.” Dan paused, slightly out of breath and exhausted by all of the heavy emotions they’ve been dealing with. “Let’s go home love.”

 

From the point where Dan embraced him, Lucifer froze, but at each word from his human, he relaxed more and more. When Dan said ‘let’s go home’ though, the cloud of anger dissipated and he was filled with warmth and love. The world around them melted away in that moment as the Celestial turned around to face his beloved Detective.

 

“Daniel,” he brought up a hand to cup the man’s face. “Thank you Darling, for everything.” The moment the words left his mouth, the Lightbringer bent down and kissed his love.

 

If their first kiss was full of affection and their last full of passion, this kiss was a mix of the two. There was love and there was desire, but this kiss held comfort, calm, and peace as well. They had achieved justice today, and now they both needed this. This case had taken a lot out of both of them, more than they realized. This embrace, this kiss showed them that they were safe, loved, and wanted.

 

The kiss probably would have continued, but life intervened in the form of their lovely Lieutenant, who it seemed had run out of patience and decided to rap each of them on the shoulder with her cane. 

 

The two partners quickly pulled away and stepped back from one another to face their boss. Everyone was used to seeing the Lieutenant with her cane, so much so that they forgot about it, that is until she used it to get someone’s attention. Lucifer and Dan were the unlucky ones to be reminded of its existence today.

 

“Lieutenant, we’re sor--” Dan began before the woman held up a hand.

 

“Yes, yes Espinoza, I know that you’re sorry. Make sure this doesn’t happen again, or we’ll be having a very different conversation in my office. Now, why don’t you two go take a late lunch, hmm?” The older woman raised a single eyebrow and nodded towards Lucifer. “If I believed every rumor I’ve heard around here, I’d be rather afraid, given the look on our Consultant’s face,” the Lieutenant said with a chuckle. “Alright you knuckleheads, get on out of here before you cause me more trouble.

 

“Yes Ma’am,” Dan answered his superior before turning back to Lucifer with a smile.

 

“You heard the woman, let’s get out of here!” Dan said with a chuckle. 

 

Lucifer returned the smile with a blinding one of his own. “Indeed, Detective, lead the way.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    


	10. Mended Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, I bring you, the smut. The case has been closed so now our favorite detective duo has some downtime. Let's see what mischief they get up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains very explicit smut. We're talking smut with a capital S. Sorry, I'm just a naughty LuciFan ;)
> 
> I've also thrown in some BDSM. If this isn't your cup of tea/coffee, please jump from the first *** to the next *** section. I believe in the safe, sane, and consensual practice of BDSM, with fully negotiated scenes, so please don't use this chapter as a how-to guide. That said, now for the conclusion of Forever Unbroken.

With the case solved and the murderer being brought to justice, both the Archangel and his Detective finally had peace of mind. Not only that, but the fear and anger that they had felt in the days and weeks leading up to the case had dissipated. As they drove away from the precinct, the Detective and his Consultant sat in calm silence, each of them resting, allowing their stress to leave their minds.

Occasionally, they shared a look or smile, and they held hands the entire trip. The Detective couldn’t help but gaze at Lucifer with deep affection. He was thrilled by the warmth that flowed through him whenever his partner squeezed his hand. Not long into the ride, he looked at his Dark Savior, the being that he cared so much for, the person who had helped him when he was triggered.

As Dan thought more and more about Lucifer, and looked at him, truly _looked_ , he began to feel the stirrings of passion low in his belly. The warmth he had felt only moments before began to burn hotter. He was amazed that they had been together for several days now but Lucifer still hadn’t tried to fuck him. 

It was only when Lucifer pulled into the parking garage at Lux and turned to look at the detective with eyes full of love, that it finally clicked for Dan. Slapping himself mentally he realized that Lucifer obviously cared for and respected him too much to just jump into bed. Dan smiled to himself as he thought quickly about how he could communicate his desires.

When they boarded the elevator to the penthouse, Dan turned and gave Lucifer a soft smile, which his partner returned. It wasn’t long before they arrived and as they entered the penthouse apartment, Lucifer finally broke their shared silence.

“Daniel, when you said, ‘let’s go home love,’ you didn’t specify whose home you wanted to go to, and as I drove us here, to Lux, you didn’t say anything then either. Why?” Lucifer inquired 

Dan remained silent for a few moments before smirking to himself as he slowly headed toward the bedroom. “Well you know, _you’re_ the one who said ‘ let’s continue our _talk_ when we get home later,’ right?” As he spoke, he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his back to Lucifer. When he heard his partner begin to chuckle in response, he paused and turned around.

“I know where our _talk_ was headed and I figured we could skip the appetizer and just begin the main course. I’m rather eager to get to the meat of our discussion. After all, I know who you are, Mr. Playboy.” Hearing his boyfriend’s breath hitch and noticing his eyes widening, Dan winked, looked the Prince of Darkness up and down hungrily, then licked his lips.

“In case you didn’t know or were worried,” Dan walked up to his partner and looked him in the eye. “I trust you not to hurt me and right now,” he paused as a sharp wave of arousal swept through him. “My deepest desire is for you to take me to bed and show me what you’ve got. I’ve heard that you’re an excellent lover.” Dan wrapped his arms around his Dark Angel as he leaned forward to give Lucifer a light kiss. “Is that true?” He murmured against the Celestial’s lips, sure that he had been heard.

Instead of answering in words, Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dan, pulled the man flush against him, and kissed him. _Hard_. While Dan had made the first move this time, Lucifer was definitely taking control now.

The Devil and His Detective battled for dominance, eagerly seeking to devour each other. During the case over the past few days, they put themselves and their relationship on the back burner, for the most part. Aside from their passionate kiss in the interrogation room, they managed to behave themselves. But now, the closure of the case gave them a brief respite. Now, they had time to think about themselves, to focus on each other and _only_ each other.

Lucifer ran his hands down Dan’s back then up into his hair. With a solid hold on the back of his human’s head, the Lightbringer pulled the man even closer. The penthouse was silent other than their pants and moans. After a few moments, they let go of each other, their breaths coming hard and fast.

“Luce...this is nice, but I want you now. I _need_ you. Please!” Dan begged, overwhelmed by his desire. He grabbed his partner’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Once they got up the steps, Dan began pulling at his clothes, getting frustrated when he couldn’t seem to get them off fast enough. 

Once they were both naked, Lucifer pushed Dan down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, pressing his cock against Dan’s. He looked deep into the man’s eyes and whispered in a deep voice. “Daniel, you said you needed me. I’m here and I’m all,” he paused as pleasure shot through him, “Yours. Tell me, Daniel Espinoza, what is your desire?”

Dan whined and moaned as Lucifer punctuated each word with a roll of his hips. Normally, the Archangel’s power would cause a strange haze in his mind if he asked him this question, but this time was different. Their arousal coupled with physical contact, seemed to increase Lucifer’s power. 

Later, Dan would swear up and down that Lucifer was a telepath. As the word ‘desire’ left the Celestial’s mouth, his words and voice began to echo in various permutations in the detective’s head. Dan knew that Lucifer was a powerful being, but truly experiencing it was mind blowing.

“ ** _Daniel, tell me your desires._** ”

“ ** _Daniel, what do you want?_** ”

“ ** _Daniel, how do you want me?"_**

“ ** _Daniel, what do you want to do to me?"_**

“ ** _My darling Daniel, tell me what you need, your deepest desires, my love."_**

With all of these words swirling around in his mind, Dan was overwhelmed. Lucifer’s voice oozed sex and was dripping with desire. The sensations that Lucifer evoked him were more intense than anything he has ever felt in his entire life. He had previously only been with a few men and women before Decker, and they hadn’t compared to her. But right now, he realized that, sad to say, even his ex-wife had never made him feel this way.

He felt sparks shooting from his groin up through his body. Dan closed his eyes tightly as he threw his head back and jerked his hips up into his partner. The increased pressure on his cock intensified the sensations flowing through his body, making his head spin. He moaned softly before he opened his eyes, remembering that he had been asked a question.

“Luce...p-please...you.” Dan was so lost in the pleasure his partner was giving him that he could barely speak. All previous thoughts flew out of his mind and he only knew that he needed more of Lucifer.

Lucifer just watched, mesmerized, as Dan came undone. He had barely touched the man, but it was obvious to him that His Detective was lost in euphoria. Dan’s stuttered answer was enough for him and he couldn’t help but smirk, seeing how he had affected his partner. 

Lucifer had been to Earth numerous times and had slept with many men and women, but in that moment with Dan, he felt _different_. Sure, he was most definitely aroused, but it was more than that, more than lust. Lucifer knew that he loved this man, this human who accepted him completely, devil face and all.

“My dear Daniel, I am yours and you can have me in any way you want,” Lucifer promised as he bent down to kiss the man beneath him. While their kiss at the precinct had been full of passion, this time, hearing Dan begin to whine, Lucifer kicked it up a notch. Gradually, he allowed his power of desire to flow out, not to mesmerize Dan, but to add to the experience. Most importantly, he shared _his own_ desires as well.

If asked, Dan would swear that he could see all the colors of the rainbow flashing behind his eyelids. Wondering when he had shut them, the detective opened his eyes and gazed at his lover. Somehow, Lucifer’s features seemed brighter and more handsome than he’d ever seen.

As his mind was filled with a heady mixture of affection and lust, Dan suddenly felt a hunger sweep through him and he knew what he wanted first. He flipped them over, to his partner’s surprise, and began moving down the bed until he reached his prize.

Before Lucifer could say anything, his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of his detective’s mouth. “Ohh...Daniel! Now that--nng--is a surprise.” Lucifer could barely speak as now he was lost in pleasure. He laid his head back and just allowed himself to feel.

“I just _had_ to taste you, _my Lord_ ,” Dan purred with a smirk. “I never thought a person could _look_ delicious, but right now, you most definitely do.” And with that, he returned to his task. It had been several years since he had sucked a man, but like riding a bike, it came back to him. Dan savored the taste and feel of having Lucifer in his mouth. He was surprised at the slight sweetness along with the salty tang of the Celestial’s cock. Not only did Lucifer look delicious, he tasted delicious as well and the detective just couldn’t get enough.

As if Dan’s choice of words wasn’t surprising enough, the Devil was floored by his human’s technique. The hollowed cheeks, the constantly swirling tongue, and the occasional scratch of teeth drove him wild. Lucifer prided himself on his ability to give head, but it wasn’t every day that he got to be on the receiving end of such talent and devoted enthusiasm. For it wasn’t just desire that he sensed from his human lover, but abject devotion, bordering on worship.

Unbeknownst to Lucifer, that was exactly what Dan had in mind. Each swipe of his tongue, every caress of his hands upon his lover’s body was done in worship. The detective was now a worshipper at the Temple of the Morning Star. He simply couldn’t get enough and as the hard member in his mouth twitched and its owner moaned, he grew excited at the impending explosion. 

As each second passed, he wanted Lucifer more and more. Normally, Dan didn’t feel like this when having sex. He could not explain it, but his desire for his boyfriend seemed to deepen and grow exponentially. (Later, he would realize that Lucifer had allowed him to abandon his inhibitions and fully embrace his deepest desires.)

“Da-Dan! I’m close” Lucifer shouted as his hips bucked as if they had a mind of their own. It wasn’t long until he erupted into Dan’s mouth, his eyes shut tight and his hands in fists, scrabbling at his satin sheets.

Dan swallowed as much as he could and wiped up any excess that dripped from his mouth with his fingers, before licking them clean. He kissed Lucifer’s right thigh before climbing up the bed to lay on top of his partner, resting his head on the Archangel’s chest.

Lucifer brought his hands up to caress his partner, threading his fingers through the man’s hair and then rubbing his back. “My, my Detective, you’re a man of many hidden talents, aren’t you?” Lucifer could feel Dan smile in response to his question. “Would you like for me to return the favor? Such a gift should not go unrewarded.”

“Luce, you do know that gifts are just that, _gifts_ . It’s not a favor for you to reciprocate.” Dan answered with a chuckle. “That said, I can tell that you want me just as badly as I want you right now so... _surprise me._ ”

“Hmm...be careful what you wish for Detective, because you just might get it,” Lucifer said with a smirk before flipping them over again, reaching into his nightstand, and pulled out a blindfold, before sitting back and looking down at his partner. 

******  ****  ******

“You know what they say about when one sense is removed and/or blocked, that the other senses compensate and become stronger? Well, removing sight always intensifies touch.” 

Dan shivered in anticipation and eagerness at Lucifer’s words. He had a secret known only by Decker and one of his male exes: he liked pain. It had been quite some time since he had been able to indulge, so he felt that now, with Lucifer, would be a good time to go for it.

“I can hear you thinking Daniel. Tell me,” Lucifer locked his eyes on his human. “What have you got going through that naughty mind of yours?”He leaned down and began kissing Dan’s neck.

Dan gasped at Lucifer’s words and ministrations. He was about to answer when his partner bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Instead of saying _hurt me_ , the only sound that escaped the man was a guttural moan of pleasure. When his Angel did it again a moment later, Dan had no doubt that Lucifer had figured out what he wanted.

“Pain, eh?” Lucifer murmured in Dan’s ear. “Your wish is my command. Do you have a safe word? Or do you prefer to do the standard lights?” As he questioned his lover, the Fallen Angel sat up enough to grab the blindfold and tie it around Dan’s face.

“Lights; let’s keep it simple,” Dan replied breathily. “At this point, I don’t think I could remember a safe word. I’ll--” The detective cut himself off with a moan when Lucifer began nibbling on his ear. “Um, I-I’ll call yellow or red if something is too much,” he gasped out as Lucifer began kissing and sucking his chest.

While Lucifer had had many, many, _many_ , sexual partners, Dan was his first _lover_ in ages. Because he cared greatly for his Detective, he wanted their lovemaking to be special and not just another roll in the hay with a human. The former Lord of Hell took his time teasing his love. A nibble here, a lick there, and then a bite, all along the detective’s body. He drank in all of Dan’s moans like the finest wine on earth, and each whine and sigh just made him even harder.

It had only been a few minutes since his partner had climaxed, but as Lucifer moved down his body, Dan could feel that his Angel was already fully aroused and ready to go again.

“Luce--mm you feel so good--but how?” Dan had trouble forming sentences as it seemed like he was experiencing an eternity of torture, deliciously painful and pleasurable torture. 

“Well, my dear Daniel, I suppose you could say that is one of the perks of being intimate with me. You have to remember, I’m not _human_ , so it’s not _hard_ for me to, well, I think you get the picture,” Lucifer trailed off as he resumed his exploration of his lover’s body.

Dan thought that he had had good sex before, but making love to Lucifer? It was a mind blowing experience. Lightning strikes of arousal shot straight to his groin with each clench of his partner’s teeth on his skin. Decker had never understood how he got pleasure from pain and it had frustrated him quite a bit. But now, he was with a master, _The Master_ , when it came to desire. And right now, he wanted, no, he _needed_ more, and he trusted Lucifer to give it all to him.

It wasn’t long before he reached his destination, and Lucifer was more than ready to feast. By this time, he had worked his way down Dan’s body till he was at the man’s waist. 

“Spread your legs for me love,” was all Lucifer had needed to say and Dan  immediately complied, his body quivering with excitement and eagerness for what was coming next.

Lucifer hooked one of Dan’s legs over his shoulder and pulled the man closer to him. He wanted to savor this and at the same time give his lover multitudes of pleasure. Ignoring the stiffened member, Lucifer bent down and lightly bit the skin between the detective’s balls and his hole. He chuckled as he heard Dan gasp in surprise and then moan in pleasure.

“More Luce, give me more! Please!” Dan begged. He had never been touched there and had no idea that it could feel so damn good. When he had asked his partner to surprise him, this was the farthest from any fantasy he could dream up. The more love-bites Lucifer gave him, the more aroused he became.

Both males were thoroughly enjoying the experience, for it was not just a physical joining, but they showered each other in love. In every word, sound, and touch, they communicated their feelings. Dan had never been loved and worshipped in this way and Lucifer had never been intimate with someone who fully accepted him as the Devil and wanted to be with him anyway.

Each touch was like fire for both of them. Dan’s excitement grew with each second that passed, as Lucifer had been right: with his sight blocked, his other senses seemed to be heightened. He could smell their arousal as if it were a cloud of musky perfume surrounding them and the sounds they were making just spurred him on. The taste of his partner still on his tongue, salty with a subtle sweetness, just made him want more of his immortal lover.

Dan’s moans just encouraged Lucifer more and more. He grinned as he worked his way back to Dan’s opening. As the first brush of his tongue across Dan’s puckered jewel, two things happened at once. Lucifer hummed with satisfaction, while Dan shivered in abject pleasure and a decent amount of shock.

“Lucifer!” Dan shouted before moaning and squirming in earnest as his lover began suckling and licking him in his most private of places. “My Lord! Give me more! Please, please!” The detective begged as he bucked up against his partner’s mouth. 

Lucifer moaned as the mortal’s pleas aroused him further, making his cock as hard as marble. He couldn’t disappoint his love, so he began thrusting his tongue into Dan, eagerly eating him out as if his asshole were the sweetest dessert. 

It didn’t take long before Dan was cumming hard, just from Lucifer fucking him with his tongue. It was a few minutes later when he heard the rustling of cloth preceding the removal of the blindfold. Dan took his time opening his eyes so that he wouldn’t be blinded by the return of light. He took one look at Lucifer’s lips stretched into a grin and his eyes dilated fully with arousal at the thought of just where those lips had been touching him. Before his lover could barely utter a word, Dan shut him up by pulling him down into a filthy kiss.

With another throaty moan, the Lord of Darkness abruptly pulled away from the kiss. “Now, now my sweet Satanist. If you keep this up, I’m going to cum just from kissing you,” he quipped breathlessly. And while my stamina is legendary, I rather think that you’d rather I climax inside you again. Am I right?” 

“Luce, by all that’s ho--unholy, shut up and fuck me properly!” Dan all but screamed as he grabbed at partner in all things. His mind was blown with pleasure such that he didn’t care about anything but becoming one with his Beloved Devil. “Make me yours, my King! Make it hurt!” Dan babbled, aching to be filled.

“If you’re sure, Daniel, I’ll give you what you want. Just remember your col--” 

Deciding that his lover was entirely _too_ talkative and not caring about safe words at the moment, Dan flipped them over, lined himself up with Lucifer and thrust down, enveloping Lucifer completely.

“Don’t make me say it again, shut up and fuck me!” Dan yelled. The pain was exquisite. He had been aroused by pain before, and knew he liked it, but _this_ , this really hurt. So. Fucking. GOOD. The full feeling of having Lucifer inside him combined with the sweet pain, Dan was overwhelmed by an intense carnal hunger, a hunger that he had never felt before. He just _had_ to have more of Lucifer. 

After interlocking their hands together, Dan braced himself against his Angel and lifted himself up before slamming down onto Lucifer's rod again. His scream of pain mixed with pleasure snapped the Devil out of his euphoric stupor enough that he used his supernatural strength to flip them over and pin his partner.

"RED Daniel!" The Lightbringer bellowed, his eyes a burning scarlet. "As good as that felt, my Love, you are only human, and while this may be consensual, it's not safe or sane."

At Dan's whimper of disappointment, Lucifer quickly continued. "Now, don't fret Darling, I'll make it good for you. I'm just not into blood sacrifices of the carnal nature. Or any nature come to think of it. Just leave it to me." 

Having literally wrestled control back from his lover, Lucifer stroked Dan's face lovingly before leaning down for a tender kiss. Still intimately connected to his Detective, Lucifer slowly started moving, knowing that their joining would still cause Dan pain.

******  ****  ******

It wasn't long before the penthouse was filled with the sounds of their passionate lovemaking. This time, instead of screams, Lucifer drew moans and whimpers amidst whispers of more. A bite here, a lick there, some more nibbles, and several more thrusts had both of them getting closer and closer to their peaks.

"Lucifer, my Lord, please, I'm so close. Cum with me!" Dan pleaded.

The Devil couldn't help but smirk, hearing the moniker, _my Lord_ , yet again, in such a tone of abject devotion, worship, and love.

"Of course, my Love. How can I resist when you ask so prettily?" Lucifer whispered in Dan’s ear before kissing his neck. Pulling back, the Morning Star looked deep into Dan's eyes, and when he could feel that they were both on edge of orgasm, they both spoke their hearts' fulfilled desires.

" _I love you_."

***** Nine months later *****

"Daniel my Darling, are you sure about this?" Lucifer questioned as he stood holding his Beloved's hands.

"Yes, Luce. I'm sure and I'm ready." Dan replied with a smile, his face bright with joy.

"Ahem, if you two are finished, may I continue?" The Justice of the Peace inquired. At their nods, the woman continued with the modified pronouncement.

"May the union that has now been formed, from this day until time is no  more, be forever unbroken. Gentlemen, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now seal your bond with a kiss."

The newlyweds needed no more instruction as they eagerly embraced one another and kissed lovingly. They had come a long way from being the Clubowner and Detective Douche. Now, they were the Morningstars; The Detective and his husband, The Devil. They had found each other at a time where they felt broken, but now, they knew that together, they would be forever unbroken.

**_~Fin~_ **

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging out with me my fellow LuciFans! Thank you for your patience; I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope that you enjoyed my story. I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Many thanks go to my dear friend and beta, GlitterSkullFairy. Girl, I don't know what I would have done without you. Thanks so much for your advice and encouragement!
> 
> I *may* be persuaded to write a sequel. Who knows! Until next time, shine bright Morningstars!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story so far. I know that the OOC-ness of the characters may seem a bit much. There *is* a method to my madness, so please hang in there. I will try to have the next installment up in a few days. This is only my second Lucific, be gentle please :)


End file.
